Sudden Changes
by Dark-Shadow-Soul-Stealer
Summary: AU:After being beaten and starved by his uncle, Harry leaves Privet Drive to spend the rest of his summer changing his appearence and attitude and is no longer the chess pawn he was made to be. Sarcastic and semidark Harry
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or locations but I do own the Plot and any additional characters and or places.

**Warning: **This is slash and has incest. If you don't like either then don't read my story. No one is forcing you too.

**Pairings: **HP/SS, DM/BZ, LM/RL & FW/GW.

**Prologue**

What would you do if you were beaten constantly by your relatives? Would you sit there and keep taking the punishments? Or would you put your foot down and change your attitude so that no one could take advantage of you again?

This was a decision that Harry Potter was faced with in the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first day of holidays saw Harry beaten violently by his uncle and locked in his bedroom with no food for a week, all because a few members of the Order of the Phoenix decided to but in and cause more problems for Harry then he was ready to deal with after the death of his godfather Sirius. Harry had turned to cutting to some how gain some semblance of normalcy. The knowledge that he had caused the pain to himself somehow garnered the idea that he at least had some control over his life with the knowledge that it was he who caused the pain.

Harry was currently sitting on the floor of his bedroom waiting for his birthday. It was 11:55pm and he only had five minutes to wait until he turned sixteen and he could finally get out of this hell hole that had been called his home for fifteen years. He had stopped caring after the first few beatings he had received from Vernon, sure he had been abused in the passed by his uncle, but it had definitely gotten worse this summer after the threat his uncle Vernon had received for the Order members.

Once midnight struck, Harry planned to leave Privett Drive and the Dursley's once and for all. Even though the pain of learning that he was nothing but a pawn in a giant game of chess that the Wizarding world was playing stung more than the beatings, Harry still planned to go back into that world intent on killing Voldemort once and for all. Only this new school year bought with it a new and improved Harry Potter that didn't plan on taking shit from anyone.

No more manipulations from his so called mentor, Albus Dumbledore and he would take the harassment and verbal abuse from the Slytherin's no longer. He planned to be re-sorted once school started, knowing that he would be placed into Slytherin. Once there he planned to gather as much information on Voldemort as possible. Harry also planned on having a friendship with Draco Malfoy, who's father Harry had known was a spy for the for over a year. To say he was shocked to find out that Lucius Malfoy, the Ice Prince extraordinaire is and has always been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix came as quite a shock to Harry when he first found out. But it made sense; Draco's attitude towards him was faked due to the remaining Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban who would no doubt inform Voldemort of his revolt and betrayal. When Harry found out this information, through leads that he would not disclose, made it easier to forgive Draco's past doings and would make a friendship between the pair a possibility.

Coming out of his musings, Harry looked at the clock and noticed that it was now 12:05am. Time to get the hell out of there, and start anew. After cleaning the blood from his newest self inflicted wounds, Harry stood up and used wandless magic to pack and shrink his school trunk. He had gotten better at the rare art of magic during his confinement in his bedroom for the last month and planned on keeping it a secret until the right time to reveal it. After letting Hedwig out of her cage and telling her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry shrunk the cage and put it in his pocket along with his trunk and with one last look at his previous prison shut the door and left number 4 Privett Drive for the last time.

**A/N **I hope you enjoy and I will be updating my other stories very soon. I just had this story running through my head and I was unable to update my other stories until I wrote this one down. R&R.


	2. Wonder Boy, Reformed!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except additional characters and the story line

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except additional characters and the story line.

**Warnings: **Slash and Incest, if you don't like, then don't read.

**Pairings: **HP/SS, DM/BZ, LM/RL, FW/GW.

'_Thoughts_'

"_Parseltongue_"

"**Flashbacks**"

"_Letters_"

_**The walls we build around us to keep out the pain, also keep out the joy.**_

**Wonder Boy, Re-formed**

Harry woke up the next morning to the insistent tapping of an owl at the window. He got up out of bed grumbling about stupid birds that don't know how to wait; he opened the window and let the bird inside. Once he relieved the owl of the letter, the bird flew back out the still open window and Harry walked back over to his bed and sat down to read the letter.

_Harry,_

_I have just found out that you have left the protection of your aunt and uncles home. While I express my disappointment in you for leaving the blood protection of your home, I know that now that you are of age you no longer have to live there. However, I will be sending a member of the Order to keep an eye on you for the rest of the summer._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

"Stupid, manipulative, old coot."

Harry scrunched the letter up and threw it in the bin; he then proceeded to get dressed for the day. Once dressed, he put on a glamour to cover up the bruises on his face and then went downstairs for breakfast.

After eating, Harry paid the bill and left out the back of the pub for the entrance to Diagon Alley. The streets weren't too crowded that early in the morning, so he found it easy to navigate his way to Gringotts. Once inside, Harry headed to the nearest available goblin to lead him to his vault.

"Excuse me; can I go down to my vault please?" Harry asked the goblin when he finally noticed him.

"Name?" the goblin asked him.

"Harry Potter."

"AH, Mr. Potter. Which vault would you like to visit?"

"What do you mean? I only have the vault that my parents left me for school," Harry replied with confusion visible on his face.

"Well, now that you are of age you have come into you inheritance from the Potter line as well as what you were left in the will of one Sirius Black." The goblin replied.

"Ok, how much is the total of the Potter vaults?" Harry asked.

"I'll just call a consultant and you can go with him and sought it out." The goblin told him and then left to find another goblin.

Five minutes later, the goblin came back with another goblin who led Harry into a private room where he could sought out his accounts.

"Here is a list of the Potter vaults and properties Mr. Potter." The goblin said to Harry as he handed over a piece of parchment.

**Potter Finances**

Family Vault 1:

8,876,452 Galleons

342,800 Sickles

119,654 Knuts

Family Vault 2:

5,456,894 Galleons

478,657 Sickles

952 Knuts

Family Vault 3:

3,453,876Galleons

876,765 Sickles

237,156 Knuts

**Total for all three vaults:**

17,787,222 Galleons

16, 98,222 Sickles

357,762 Knuts

**Potter Properties**

Potter Mansion: Edinburgh, Scotland

Potter Summer house: Miami, Florida, United States of America

Potter Family home: Boscastle, Cornwall

Potter Holiday Village home: Heachem, Norfolk

Marauders Lair: Dover, Kent

Godric's Hollow

"Wow, that's a lot of money. Um? What's in the Black vaults?" Harry asked once he finished reading the list.

"Here you go Mr. Potter; here are the Black family vaults and properties."

**Black Finances**

Black Family Vault 1:

11,456,765 Galleons

1,564,234 Sickles

872,656 Knuts

Black Family Vault 2:

5,674,893 Galleons

908,238 Sickles

384,243 Knuts

Black Family Vault 3:

7,394,327 Galleons

1,475,989 Sickles

456 Knuts

Black Family Vault 4:

2,698,876 Galleons

564,761 Sickles

**Total of all four Black Family Vaults**

27,224,861 Galleons

45, 13,222 Sickles

12, 57,355 Knuts

**Black Family Properties**

Black Family city home: 12 Grimmauld Place, London

Black Mansion: Bamburgh, Northumberland

Black Summer home: Burton Bradstock, Dorset

Black Spring Lodge: Chipping Norton, Oxfordshire

Black Dark Arts Academy: Fleetwood, Lancashire

"Why is there more money in the black vaults than in the Potter vaults? The interest alone should make the number quite high." Harry asked.

"When we knew of your emancipation request, we did a little digging and found that Albus Dumbledore had been taking money out of you accounts. As he was your magical guardian, he was able to do so legally. He should have had your permission once you turned eleven and came back into the Wizarding world. From your reaction I am assuming that he must have somehow forged your signature and continued to take money from your family vaults." The goblin told him.

"I'll kill him. He had no right to take money from my families vaults; I never even knew that I had more than one vault until I arrived here today. No doubt his doing as well." Harry was seething; just another thing the old coot had kept from him.

"Is there anyway that I can get the money back that he took. I know I can't get the money he took before I was eleven, but the money taken after, can I get that back?" Harry asked the goblin as a plan started to form.

"Yes, we can take the money he stole straight from his account," the goblin replied.

"Okay, I don't want the money back yet. Wait until the Christmas holidays; I want him to stew until I am good and ready to put him out of his misery. Once Christmas hits I want you to send a formal letter about the reasoning behind the money being taken from him and then just take all the money at once."

For the next five minutes, Harry and the goblin (whose name he found out was Ripsturk) went over the plans for Harry's Christmas present to Dumbledore. He couldn't wait to see the look on Dumbledore's face when the letter arrived.

"Ok, uh, can I get a couple of pieces of parchment and a quill? I'd like to give some of these vaults as well as some properties to some people." Harry asked Ripsturk once the details were finalised

The goblin left the room, and five minutes later, returned with several sheets of parchment, a quill and ink well. Harry sat down at a desk and wrote down what he wanted done.

**Remus J Lupin**

12 Grimmauld Place, London

Black Summer home: Burton Bradstock, Dorset

Black Family Vault number 2

**Fred & George Weasley**

Potter Holiday Village home: Heachem, Norfolk

Potter Summer house: Miami, Florida, United States of America

Potter Family Vault number 3

**Lucius Malfoy**

Black Dark Arts Academy

(Must keep original Name)

(All house elves to go into service of new owner)

Added note for Mr. Malfoy: I have no idea how to run a school so I thought of you. I know you are a spy for the light and that you are very interested in the Dark Arts, so I leave this school in your capable hands. Harry James Potter.

Black Vaults 4 and 3 to be joined into one vault

Potter Vaults 1 and 2 to be joined into one vault

Separate account to be made up for income from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

"When these are sorted out, can you send paper work to the mentioned people for them to fill out as well as an agreement form stating that under no circumstances are the properties or vaults to be given to any other person who is not mentioned, and that the properties are not to be sold? They can go to descendents, but not non-family members."

"Certainly Mr. Potter, I will have that done for you by the end of the day."

"Thank you, can I go down to the Potter Family Vault number one please?" Harry asked.

The goblin replied on the positive and so they ventured down to the vault. Half an hour later, Harry was outside Gringotts with a rather full money bag. Seeing the time, Harry decided to go and get lunch before he started shopping. Leaving Diagon Alley, Harry headed out into Muggle London to find a place to eat.

Half an hour later, Harry was walking into a punk/goth clothing store for a new wardrobe. When he walked into the store he saw a girl dressed in a purple and black checkered mini skirt, black leggings and a purple tank top. Her hair was black with purple streaks and she had several piercings.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Hi, I need a whole new wardrobe very desperately." Harry replied to her.

He spent the next hour and a half looking through the racks and shelves. He ended up buying three pairs of runners, two pairs of black boots, and several pairs of jeans in black, blue and a dark green that was almost black. He bought several emerald green formal shirts as well as black and white, several pairs of black, green and white tank tops, four leather jackets and socks and boxer shorts. He also bought several pairs of silk pajamas and a lot of accessories.

When he paid for the clothes, he asked the assistant, whose name was Cindy, where the best place was to get tattoos and piercings.

"Just down the street is a tattoo and body piercing shop called Body Art, they're the best."

Harry thanked her and walked out of the shop with his new purchases. He walked into an alley and shrunk the bags and put them into his new jacket pocket, he the walked out of the alley and headed towards his next destination.

Harry entered the shop and walked to the counter, behind it was a balding man with tattoos all over his arms and several piercings in his ears. Harry stood there for about two minutes before the man noticed he was there.

"How can I help you?" the man asked when he finally looked up.

"I want to get some piercings and a tattoo," Harry replied.

"Sure, where do you want the piercings and have you chosen what tattoo you want and where?" the guy asked as he stood up and got some forms.

"Yeah, I have a picture of the tattoo I want and I want it on my back. With the piercings, I want my tongue done as well as three in my right ear and one in my right eyebrow."

"Okay, well we'll do the piercings first and then do the tattoo. Depending on the size of the tattoo, you may have to come back and get it finished tomorrow."

"Sure, here's the picture." Harry handed him the picture he drew that he wanted done. It was a silver sword with an emerald green snake wrapped around it and on the hilt was an emerald embedded in it. The tattoo was big enough to cover the whole centre of his back.

"Okay, just follow me into the back room and we'll get started on the piercings," Harry nodded and followed the guy into the back room.

An hour later, Harry left the shop in slight pain. A simple pain potion would cure that problem as soon as he returned to his room then all he had to do for the rest of the holidays was to get the rest of his tattoo finished, which was half done, and do his school shopping and homework. When Harry got to the Leaky Caldron, he went straight up to his room and took a pain potion. He then un-shrunk his shopping and put his clothing away. He was about to go downstairs for dinner when there was a knock at his door. On the other side of the door was none other than Remus Lupin.

"Hey," Remus said when Harry answered the door.

"Hey, you wanna come in?" Harry asked as he opened the door wider.

"Sure,"

Harry led Remus over to his bed and offered him a seat; they sat there for several minutes in silence until Remus decided to break it.

"Harry, I don't hate you. I know that's what you thought would happen when Sirius died, but I don't hate you. I could ever hate you."

"But it was my fault; if I had paid attention in Occlumency then Sirius would still be alive." Harry said as he tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. It was Voldemort's and Dumbledore's in a way. If Dumbledore had of told you what the visions were that you were receiving then I know that you would have tried harder." Remus told Harry.

"You really don't blame me?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't." was the reply as Remus pulled Harry into a comforting hug.

They sat there for ten minutes just comforting each other when Remus suddenly pulled away and started searching his pockets. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled it out and handed it to Harry.

"Happy Birthday!"

Harry smiled and opened up the box, inside was a silver necklace with a small black dog pendant.

"Thanks Moony. Did you get any paper work from Gringotts today?" Harry asked as he put the necklace on, not daring to get Remus to help due to the necklace being silver.

"Yes, and you didn't have to do that." Remus replied with a smile lighting up his face.

"Didn't have to, but wanted to." Harry replied with a smile of his own.

"What am I going to do with you?" Remus asked jokingly.

"Moony, I don't even know what I am going to do with me." Harry said while laughing.

Remus laughed with him and they sat there for a while and talked about Harry's new look and the reason for leaving the Dursley's. When Remus found out what Harry's uncle did to him, and has been doing for years, the wolf inside him wanted to burst free and attack Vernon Dursley for harming his cub, but Harry calmed him down and said that he wasn't worth it. They talked for most of the night before Harry started to yawn and Remus took his leave, but not before telling Harry to meet him the next day for lunch. When Remus left, Harry got changed for bed in his new pajamas, he gave Hedwig some owl treats and then got into bed, and he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Potter?

**Title: **Sudden Changes

**Author: **DarkShadowSoulStealer

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter, that wonderful world belongs to J.K Rowling, but I do own the story line.

**Warnings: **Slash, violence, mentions of child abuse and language. As well as some Weasleycest

**Pairings: **HP/SS, DM/BZ, RL/LM, GW/FW

_Identify our identity_

_We are the Youth..._

_Conformed by your hostility,_

_Subjects of the truth._

_Constant is the struggle_

_We contest to your rebutle_

_Bound by the chains_

_We shine through your shadows_

_Guided by the light_

_We'll take advantage of this life_

_The tables will turn_

_These are the ends before the middle_

_Time can't stand still_

_So call it rebellion if you will._

**Chapter Three: **Potter?

Ten O'clock the next morning saw Harry walking out of the apothecary without his glasses, a simple eye repairing potion saw to that. He had more shopping to do before he was to meet up with Remus for lunch, he headed over to Flourish and Blott's to pick up some books that were not on the required reading list for Hogwarts. If he was going to defeat Voldemort then he was going to need all the help he could get, he was no longer going to escape death by pure luck, he had a great power source inside himself and he intended to use it.

As he entered the book store, Harry noticed his adopted godfather standing in front of a book case full of Defense Against the Dark Arts books. An evil smirk came onto his face and he snuck up behind the unsuspecting Werewolf. Unknown to Harry, he was being watched by Lord Malfoy and his heir Draco.

"Interesting book there, Remy." Harry said when he was standing directly behind Remus causing the man to jump and drop the book he was perusing.

"Harry! Don't sneak up on me like that," Remus said as he spun around to see his godson.

"I thought Werewolf's had heightened senses?" Harry queried as he picked up the fallen book.

"They do, I was just distracted. I need to pick out some extra curricular books for class this year." The Werewolf replied with a faint blush to his cheeks as he turned back to the book shelf.

Harry just chuckled until what Remus said sunk in; he turned to the Werewolf and saw the usually sad face lit up with a smile.

"Wait, class? Does that mean you're teaching at Hogwarts again this year?" Harry asked him. At the man's nod Harry whooped and jumped on his godfather in a tight hug.

"Whoa, Harry, I do need to breath you know."

Harry released Remus and stepped back with a sheepish grin on his face, just as he was about to go back to talking to Remus he heard someone call his name. He turned around and noticed Lucius Malfoy and his son walking up to him and Remus.

"What's with the new look Potter, hoping to hide from the Dark Lord?" Draco asked snidely with a sneer plastered on his face.

"Cut the act, Draco, I'm not as dumb as everyone seems to think. I know that your father is a spy for the light and that he's been the one to help Snape out." Harry said to the now shocked blond.

"How did you find that out Potter?" Malfoy senior asked.

"Because I have a mental link with Voldemort due to my scar and he has a habit of unconsciously drawing me into his mind when he is particularly angry. Put it this way Mister Malfoy, I wouldn't go to the next Death Eater meeting if you want to live because Voldemort knows that you have been spying on him since the beginning of the first war. I had a particularly bad headache and my muscles hurt like hell last night after he cursed several Death Eaters with Crutio once he found out." Harry replied to the now very pale man.

"You're lying!" Draco half yelled as he went to attack Harry.

Remus growled as his eyes flashed yellow and pulled Harry behind him, Lucius grabbed Draco by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him back preventing him from getting any where near Harry. Harry touched Remus on the shoulder, instantly calming the beast within him, and then stepped forward to address Lucius again.

"Look, we shouldn't discuss this any further here. Come to this address tonight and I will fill you in on the details." Harry said as he handed over a piece of paper with the address of one of his family homes.

Harry then turned and motioned Remus, who was still glaring at the younger Malfoy, to follow him. They went to the front of the shop, paid for their purchases and then left, leaving behind an irate Draco and a very scared Lucius, though he showed no outward signs that he was scared.

Remus had finally calmed down after they left Flourish and Blott's and now both men were headed to Madam Mulkin's so Remus could get some new clothes for his teaching job. With the money that Harry had given him he was pretty well off for quite a while and Harry had talked him into splurging on himself.

When they entered the store, Madam Mulkin ushered Remus over to a stool and Harry stood leaning against the door frame with a smirk at Remus' uncomfortable look as the seamstress rushed around him finding material for the clothing he required. Remus shot Harry a glare when he noticed the smirk on his godson's face knowing that he wouldn't be rescued.

It took Madam Mulkin an hour and a half to finish up all the clothing for Remus, and after Harry gave her the address to send the clothing too and Remus paid for everything, they headed out of the store and ventured down the road to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

They ordered their meals and sat down to wait.

"So…" Remus said as he tried to start a conversation.

"So, Remy, what was with the weird look you were giving Lucius Malfoy in the book shop?" Harry asked after he took a sip of his butter beer.

"You saw that?" Remus asked as he looked up.

"I'm not blind Remus; you were sniffing around and then looked at Malfoy senior with a weird expression." Harry replied.

"I don't really know, I haven't smelt anything like it since I was in school. I always smelt it when I was around Lucius Malfoy, come to think of it I …." Remus suddenly stopped as realization crossed over his face.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly as he saw his godfathers face.

"I…..I think Lucius Malfoy is my m-mate," Remus replied.

"What? B-but how, I mean I know that males can be with males in the Wizarding world, but I didn't know that male magical creatures mated with other males." Harry said.

"They can, but I don't have to worry. I don't have to mate; I'll be fine with out one. No Malfoy would ever see them selves with a Werewolf." Remus said quietly as a sad look came over his face.

Harry thought that he would leave the subject alone for now and have a chat with Lucius later that night; if anyone deserved happiness then it was Remus. Harry hadn't missed the look of longing that Lucius kept shooting at Remus in the bookstore earlier that day. For now, it was time to eat as their food had arrived, after lunch Harry would go to his family mansion in Edinburgh, Scotland and arrange for it to be cleaned and to acquaint himself with the house and its elves. He would ask Remus to move in with him as he knew that the Werewolf was currently living in a rundown shack and he really didn't want to live in such a large manor on his own.

With the rest of the evening figured out, Harry settled down and enjoyed lunch and a nice conversation with his new godfather.

A/N: YAY!!! I finally got time to update. I hope you like and I will either be putting up another chapter for this story or one of my others tomorrow, I have the day off work because it's a public holiday in Canberra tomorrow. Sorry for the lateness of this chap though.


	4. Harry Potter, you have some explaining

**Title: **Sudden Changes

**Author: **DarkShadowSoulStealer (or Darkalli on I do not own Harry Potter!!!!!

**Warnings: **Slash, Incest and all the other stuff in my previous warnings.

**Pairings: **HP/SS, DM/BZ, LM/RL, FW/GW

_No one can make you inferior without your consent._

**Chapter Four: **Harry Potter! You Got Some Explaining to do.

"Wow!" was the first word to escape Harry's mouth when he saw his family manor.

Remus on the other hand had already seen it as he had spent many summers hanging around with James and Sirius; he was upset though by how it looked on the outside after many years of not being looked after. Mrs. Potter's gardens were dead and withering and he hoped that the inside looked better.

"It used to look a lot better, your grandmother used to have a very beautiful garden." Remus told Harry.

"Well, let's go and see what the inside looks like." Was Harry's reply and hey walked up the long path to the front door.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pulled on the handle and pushed the door inwards. He let the breath out with a stunned whistle when he saw the entry way of the house. It looked as though the house elves had kept the house in very good condition on the inside compared to the outside. The floor was made from a bright white marble that had traces of blue throughout it, the walls were painted a light burgundy and there was a table and chairs lining the left side of the room.

As they entered the main room in the front of the house, a house elf popped in. It was dressed in a uniform with the Potter family crest on it and it made Harry wonder why the Malfoy house elves wore rags.

"How can Missy be helping yous?" the house elf asked them.

"Missy, I need you to show me around the house and I need two rooms set up for living in and another two for some guests that will be arriving tonight," Harry told the happy house elf.

"Oh yes, Master. Missy be getting right to it, she will. Right this way, Missy show yous the house."

It took Harry and Remus an hour and a half to see the whole house, they had chosen the rooms that they would have and after a good ten minutes of arguing Harry finally managed to get Remus to pick a room in the family wing. Remus didn't want to stay in the family wing and opted to stay in the guest wing but Harry had refused to let him saying that he was family and as such he was to stay in the family wing. Harry had picked the master bedroom and Remus had received the room across the hall and three rooms down from Harry, their belongings had been un-shrunk and placed in their rooms for the house elves to unpack and put away, they headed down to the ground floor where Missy had gathered all of the other Potter family elves to meet their new Master.

"Okay, I need the cooking staff to make dinner, enough for four. And I need a room prepared and warded for Remus when he goes through his transformations on the full moon. Hmmm…. Anything else, Moony?" Harry said.

"You need to have the owlery cleaned out, I'm pretty sure that Hedwig won't be happy if she has to sleep in it in the state it's in," Remus replied.

The house elves all nodded their heads and then headed off to do what was asked of them, happy to be serving someone again after so many years without a master. Harry and Remus went into the downstairs living room and sat down on the now uncovered couch in front of the un-lit fire.

"So Moony, when are you going to tell Lucius Malfoy about him being your mate?" Harry asked his silently brooding godfather.

"I'm not Harry, what's the point?" was Remus' reply.

"Either you tell him, Remus, or I will." Harry said with a stern look on his face, putting an end to that particular topic for the time being.

It was an hour later when the front door bell sounded through out the house, signaling the arrival of the Malfoy's. Missy let them in and escorted them into the living room that Harry and Remus still occupied. They walked to the couch opposite the one Harry and Remus were on and sat down; they looked at each other for a while until the elder Malfoy decided to break the silence.

"I received a very interesting letter from Gringotts today Mister Potter," Lucius Malfoy said.

"And will you do as it says?" Harry asked him.

"I'm not against running a school, it should be interesting. But I have a question," Malfoy senior said.

"Yes?" Harry inquired.

"You said today that you found out about my spying last night in a vision, yet that letter was written yesterday morning. How is that possible?" Lucius asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, one night last year I was walking through the castle after curfew due to not being able to sleep after a vision from Voldemort. I was under my invisibility cloak so that Snape couldn't bust me, when who do I come across having a heated conversation in the main hallway of the dungeons but the Potions Master and the supposed Malfoy Death Eater. I was going to leave until I noticed something…..Strange. That night was the first night that I ever saw a Malfoy cry. I decided to stick around and find out what was going on, to find out what Severus Snape, the feared Potions Master could have said to the scary Malfoy Patriarch to make him cry. I mean come on, if he couldn't make me cry through all these years, what made you cry." Harry paused in his story telling to bask in the shock that was radiating in the room. He took a drink of his Butterbeer that one of the house elves had brought in during his explanation and then went back to talking.

"Anyway, I listened some more and Snape was telling you to give up spying because you had more to loose than him. He wanted to know if you really wanted to leave your son with your psycho wife, and you turned around and told him that there was information that only you were told as you were Voldemort's right hand man. The pair of you were about to say more when there was a noise down the hall and Snape slipped you a port-key and you left. I had always wondered where all the information came from, when most of the meetings Snape wasn't at and he still gave solid information on raids and such. Last night I saw Narcissa in a private meeting with Voldemort and she let it slip that you were working for the light and slipping important information for someone in Dumbledore's order, I don't think she knows who your contact is so Snape should be safe for now. But if I were you, I really wouldn't go to that meeting tonight."

Lucius sat on the opposite couch a look of contemplation on his weary face, he knew Harry to be telling the truth. He had feared since the beginning of the second war that Narcissa would turn on him and that he would have to give up his spying duties. But not like this, not this early in the war, Severus was his best friend and he'd be damned if he would leave him to go through what he had to, to get the information needed. But Potter was right; he couldn't go to the meeting and end up dead only to leave his son in the hands of his unwanted wife. He never wanted to marry her, it was his father who pushed him into it and prevented him from being with the one person he wanted to be with, maybe now was his chance to throw away the Malfoy Pureblood supremacy act and finally do what he had wanted to do since he was in school.

"Alright Potter, you win. I won't go to the meeting tonight but I would like to know where I am supposed to stay as Voldemort will come searching for me once he finds out that I know he knows." Lucius said as he looked up into the pools of swirling emerald green.

"If you promise not to ridicule my house elves, then you are welcome to stay here. It would be prudent not to inform Dumbledore of this development, that senile old man would just love to get his manipulative claws into anything to control it," Harry finished with venom in his voice at the mention of Dumbledore, which didn't go unnoticed by the Malfoy's.

"Not in love with the old fool anymore, Potter?" Draco asked with a sneer, still unsure why his father had brought him and not understanding how the cold and heartless man could even care for him to risk his life.

"Oh for fuck sake, Draco, grow up. You're not eleven anymore, get a life, the world does not revolve around you and if you actually sat down and talked with your father you might actually like him. Don't go taking your hate and confusion for your father out on me or you will find yourself outside my wards quicker than you can say Hogwarts." Harry said to the young Malfoy, finally having enough of his attitude.

To say the young Malfoy was shocked was an understatement, his mouth was hanging open and he had thrown all Malfoy dignity out the window. Remus, who was still sitting next to Harry and had been quiet the whole time, was trying desperately not to laugh at the look on Draco Malfoy's face. He was also trying to ignore the looks that he was getting from Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, now that we have all had our little disagreements and I have told you my story, dinner should be ready." Harry said and then he got up off of the couch followed closely by Remus and left the room, hoping the two Malfoy's would follow.

Seeing that they had followed him, Harry lead them to a dining room on the ground level that he had asked the elves to serve dinner in, walking into the room, Harry sat down at the head of the table. Remus sat directly to his left and Lucius sat opposite, making the already nervous Werewolf even more nervous. Draco sat grudgingly next to his father and waited for the food. One of the kitchen elves named Polky came into the room and walked up to Harry and bowed.

"Dinner is ready Master Harry, would yous be eating now?" the elf asked.

"Yes Polky, we will be eating now. Thank you." Harry told the elf. Polky bowed and then with a pop disappeared.

"That reminds me. Lucius, how come your house elves are dressed in rags and mine aren't?" Harry asked as he turned to face the regal Malfoy Lord.

"My father believed that house elves were a disgrace and that they were nothing but slaves and didn't deserve to wear clothing; he forced them into wearing rags. He was your age when he had demanded that his father make them wear rags rather than the clothing they were wearing before." Lucius replied.

"Sounds like he had a stick wedged right up his ass." Was Harry's reply as their food appeared on the table.

After they had finished their meal they moved into the second floor library where they talked the rest of the night before Harry had a house elf show Lucius and Draco to their rooms. Draco and Harry had formed a somewhat shaky friendship in those few hours and the young Malfoy had actually had a decent conversation with his father where Lucius explained why he had acted the way he had throughout Draco's life. From the looks of things, father and son would be alright.

Harry went to his room and changed for bed, settling in to read a book he was very interested in that he had found in the library. He was halfway through the second chapter when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his scar and then his world went black as he was pulled into yet another vision.

Meanwhile, Remus was making his way back to his from getting a drink when he ran into Draco and his father. Lucius was clutching at his arm and his face was screwed up in pain, Remus knew immediately what this meant and made with a gasp made a mad dash for Harry's room closely followed by two confused Malfoy's who were wondering why he was acting strange. Remus made it to Harry's room in record time and tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"Why did he have to lock it?" Remus growled as he allowed a part of the wolf to come forward and used its strength to bust open the door and enter the room, Lucius and Draco followed suit only to stop in the doorway and stare at the sight before them.

On the bed lay Harry and he was thrashing about and screaming, in a split second, before either noticed the movement, Remus was by his side and trying to hold him down. The attempt was futile as Harry kept thrashing around wildly, Remus started to frantically look around the room until his eyes landed on Harry's medicine chest that he had fully stocked that day. Turning to the two Malfoy's still standing in the doorway standing he barked out orders.

"Draco, grab his legs to keep him from moving around to much, he's likely to hurt himself. Lucius grab that chest that is over by the wardrobe and bring it here, NOW." He said with force as they still stood unmoving, but when his voice rose and his eyes flashed they moved to obey not wanting to upset the Werewolf any more then he already was.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked as he grabbed Harry's legs to stop them from kicking about.

"He's having a vision, and from the looks of it a very nasty one." Remus replied.

Just them Lucius came over with chest and opened it up he then looked to Remus for further instructions all thoughts of the pain he was going through due to his scar forgotten as he saw the obvious pain that Harry was in.

"Take out the vile that's marked crucio, as well as one of the red ones and a green one," Remus told the man as he struggled to keep Harry from hitting him in the face again.

Lucius retrieved the mentioned Potions and handed them to Remus who was using the wolf's strength to hold Harry down; Remus poured the green potion down Harry's throat and massaged it to make him swallow. Once the potion took effect, Harry stopped moving and calmed down. The next potion that Remus gave him was the potion to stop the after effects of the Crucio, and the last was a pain reliever. Once the last potion was swallowed Harry's eyes opened and he blinked up at Remus before smiling sheepishly.

"I feel like a heard of Hippogriff's ran over my head," were the first words to leave Harry's mouth.

Remus just laughed and helped Harry to sit up and lean against the headboard; he rubbed at his eyes and massaged the aching muscles in his neck. He was fully aware that he was being stared at by three sets of eyes and knew he had some explaining to do.

"Harry Potter, you have some explaining to do." Draco said into the quiet of the room.

A/N" ha ha ha ha, aren't I cruel. But don't worry I will have a new chapter up hopefully by this coming weekend.


	5. Sugar and Harry don't Mix!

**Title: **Sudden Changes

**Author: **Darkalli (aka DarkShadowSoulStealer)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, but I sure wish I did.

**Warnings: **Slash, AU, Incest, violence, and language.

**Pairings: **HP/SS, LM/RL, DM/BZ, FW/GW

_I wish I was a Glow Worm,_

_A Glow Worm's never glum._

'_Cos how can you be grumpy,_

_When the sun shines out your bum!!_

**Chapter Five:** Sugar and Harry don't mix!!

It had been a week since Harry had the most unpleasant vision from Voldemort. Every night since then, Lucius had been tortured through his mark by Voldemort which lead Harry to the still unexplored dungeons of Potter Manor. He was looking for a way to remove the mark without killing Lucius and from reference in one of his books in the Manor library, there was a way to remove dark marks but it was a long and complicated process. Harry still remembered the look on Draco's face the night of his vision, he still laughed about it now.

** _Flashback_**

"Harry Potter, You have some explaining to do." Draco said in the quiet of the room.

Harry looked up at Draco and saw the most hilarious look on the usually sour face. His eyes were wide and his skin was even paler, if that was even possible. Harry started to look around the room as if searching for something lost; he even leant over the side of the bed to look under it until Remus spoke up.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the real Draco Malfoy, this one has to be someone under Polyjuice potion." Was Harry's reply, as he sat up straighter on the bed.

"Just tell us what all that screaming was about Potter," was Draco's reply.

"And he's back. Anyway, Voldemort wasn't very happy that Lucius didn't show up to the meeting tonight, he tortured several Death Eaters with Crutio and he's told Snape that if he sees you at all then he's to capture you and turn you in immediately." Harry told them.

"Uncle Sev won't say anything to Voldemort, will he dad?" Draco asked his father uncertainly, it was the first time that Harry had seen the real person behind the mask that made up Draco Malfoy.

"I don't think so son, he will most likely try to find me to warn me though." Lucius replied.

"I guess we send him a letter and arrange a time and place to meet so that we can discuss what is going on, but it can wait till tomorrow. I really need to sleep." Harry told the elder Malfoy who nodded his head and turned to leave, motioning for Draco to follow him.

Remus left soon after, making sure that Harry was fine and to see if he wanted anything else. Harry turned off the light and lay back down on his bed before sleep finally claimed him.

**_End Flashback_**

Harry had kept to his word and written a letter to Snape the next day, he sent it with one of the family owls, that was still strangely alive after all those years in an empty house. He knew that Hedwig would be easily recognized and so opted for an alternative in delivering the letter. He knew that Snape would show the letter to Dumbledore, anything to gain recognition for finding the missing Boy Who Lived, but he had thought ahead and if a trap was waiting for him, then he had a back up plan.

He received a letter back the same day and they arranged to meet in a week's time, meaning that very same day that Harry was exploring the dungeons of his family home. Who would have guessed that Harry had an eccentric great-great-great grandfather who had the dungeons built incase the Muggle world found out about theirs.

The reasoning behind his search of the dungeons was so that he could find a suitable enough room to study the Dark Mark without interruptions. He also wanted a secure room for Potions making, contrary to popular belief at Hogwarts, Harry did know how to make Potions. But who would believe that all he had to do to make a Potion was to look at the instructions once and then be able to make it without reference and not make a single mistake.

All that would come out in the next school year, he was going to prove that he could be the hero that they all wanted instead of the scared little boy he had been portraying to be over the years.

Harry was about to open the door of yet another room when a House Elf popped up in front of him.

"Tingy is being asked to remind Master that he is to meet with the Potions man soon," the Elf told him.

"Alright, I'll be up shortly." Harry said and then as the Elf disappeared, Harry headed back the way he had come. He had a Potions Master to see.

Harry walked into the library to find Remus hiding behind a book and Lucius openly staring at the blushing Werewolf. 'By the time those two admit to their feelings for each other, I'm going to be old and grey.' Harry thought to himself as he walked further into the room. He cleared his throat and tried to stop from laughing when Lucius jumped and turned towards him.

"I'm heading out, wish me luck." Harry told both men.

"You'll need it," Remus said as he looked up from his book.

"I'll see you when I get back, hopefully it will go well. If not, then…" with that, Harry exited the library leaving Remus to hiding behind his book and Lucius staring.

On his way towards the flooing room, Harry came across Draco who was walking around with a bowl of chocolate chip ice cream. They had formed a friendship over the past week and found that they enjoyed some of the same things.

"Heading off to see Severus?" Draco asked after he swallowed a particularly big spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, I'll see you when I get back. And don't break anything." Harry replied.

"Hey, it was an accident." Draco defended.

"An accident? You pulled my brand new television apart just so you could see how it worked!" Harry exclaimed.

"I was curious." Draco told him.

"Curious my butt, more like you were being destructive. Just don't go near my new TV," Harry told him and then left Draco standing in the hallway mumbling to himself.

When Harry arrived at the flooing room he double checked to make sure he had his wand as well as his emergency Portkey and then grabbed a hand full of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, yelling out his destination he was whirled away.

To say that Molly Weasley was shocked to see a gothic Harry Potter come tumbling out the fireplace was a complete understatement.

When Harry arrived at his destination, he wasn't surprised to see half the order waiting for him. He knew that Snape was obligated to tell Dumbledore about the letter and wasn't upset in the slightest. This is why he was still lying on the ground, looking up at the welcoming party.

"Well, fancy meetin' you lot 'ere." He said to them.

"Harry, why don't you come back with us, we need to get you back to the Dursley's before You Know Who finds out you are missing." Mrs. Weasley said as she stepped closer to the boy.

"Mrs. Weasley, I would rather suck a flying rats left testicle then go back to that house." Harry said once he stood up.

There was an outraged cry at his use of language and Harry just ignored the chatter as he dusted soot off of his black jeans. He was enjoying some of the things that were being said about him, while he was in the same room mind you, from 'cursed by Imperio', to 'hit his head on something hard.'

While they were all chatting amongst themselves, yelling in Mrs. Weasley's case, the Weasley twins walked over to him and clapped him on the back.

"Harry, our friend…"

"We were wondering…"

"If you were interested…"

"With your new bout of independence…"

"If you were willing…"

"To try out…"

"Some of our new products…"

"At school this year?" being used to the way the twins talked by now, Harry understood them easily.

"It would be my pleasure; I'll drop by sometime this week and pick up the supplies." Harry replied.

"Harry, you will be coming back with us now. It is not safe where you are and the wards on you aunt's house will protect you." Albus Dumbledore said after he finally quieted the order down.

"No, I won't. Those wards may keep me safe from what is outside that house, but answer me this headmaster. What was keeping me safe from what was inside the house?" Harry asked and without letting Dumbledore answer, he walked up to Snape. Grabbed him by the arm, and activated his Portkey, disappearing without a word.

They landed in the living room on the first floor of Potter Manor, Snape managed to stay standing, but as usual, Harry landed on his butt. He heard laughing from behind him and turned his head to see Draco in the doorway holding his sides and laughing hard.

"Nice landing, Harry. Couldn't have done better my self,"

"Shove it Dray, don't be such an arse. Is your father and Remus still in the library?" Harry asked as he stood up. Snape just stood there staring at the scene in front of him, one he never thought to see, ever.

"Yeah, Remus is still hiding behind his book and dad is still staring. I feel like going in there and knocking their heads together." Draco said once he recovered and walked into the room.

"I know what you mean, if they don't get their shit together soon, then I am going to tell Lucius that he is Remus' mate and then see how things go." Harry told him.

"I want front row seats."

"What is going on?" Snape asked, finally having enough of the conversation going on between the once enemy's.

"Well, you see. Lucius is in love with Remus and has been since school, now Remus has liked Lucius since school as well but thought that they could never have a relationship, and then he found out that Lucius is his mate and has been avoiding him thinking that he still doesn't have a chance. Draco and I have a bet going to see who snaps first and locks them in a room until they confess." Harry said in a long winded explanation.

"I don't mean that Potter, I mean why am I here and where is here?" Snape snapped. (A/N: hehe, that sounded funny.)

"Oh, you mean why did I kidnap you? It's simple, this is my family home and you are here so that Lucius can talk to you and so that you can see he is perfectly fine and that old Moldy Shorts can't get to him." Harry replied and then walked out of the room.

"I told him to stop eating so much sugar, he gets really weird. Any way, uncle Sev come with me, I'll show you to dad." Draco said and then led his stunned godfather towards the library.

When they got there, they found Remus still hiding behind his book, Lucius still staring and Harry sitting on the floor sucking on a lolly pop. (A/N: Drool!). Draco was about to say something when Harry spoke up making Remus drop his book.

"Kiss him!"

"What?!" Remus half shouted when he looked at his godson.

"Um, bananas?" Harry asked.

"Who gave him sugar?" Lucius asked as he turned towards the door.

"Hey, don't look at me." Draco said to his father.

"Would some one please explain to me what is going on?" Severus asked.

"Nice to see you too, Sev." Lucius said as he got up from his seat.

"I'm glad you're alright Lucius, but the Dark Lord is pissed. He's been even more vicious in his raids and wants no survivors left; it's only a matter of time before he finds out about me." Severus told his long time friend as he moved further into the room and took a seat.

"Then we make sure that Voldemort doesn't find out about you until we want him too." Harry said, finally acting serious.

"What have you got to do with all this, Potter? From what I've been told, you have been defying the headmaster and refusing to return to the safety of your relatives place." Snape said as he turned to his least favourite student.

"I'm the one who prevented Lucius from dying at the hands of Voldemort due to the fact that his wife, for lack of a better word, snitched on him. And if returning to the Dursley's is supposed to keep me safe from danger, then it isn't much protection." Harry replied.

"What are you talking about? There are wards to prevent the Death Eaters from harming you. What better protection is there?" Snape asked him.

"The fact that the wards may of protected him from what was outside, but there was nothing that was protecting him from what was inside." Remus spoke up from behind his book.

"What are you talking about? I just thought that he was sick of Dumbledore's shit." Draco asked, not understanding the meaning behind the conversation.

"This is what I mean Draco," Harry said as he pulled off his t-shirt and dropped the glamour that he had been wearing since leaving the Dursley's a week ago.

His chest was covered in bruises ranging in colours, the word **_FREAK _**was carved into the top of his chest, scarred over looking as if it had been there for a while. There was a thick bandage wrapped around his ribs to keep them tight together to try and heal the broken ones. The injuries were not as bad as they had been a week previous, but they were still bad enough to bring forth a gasp from both Malfoy's and a drop in the usually straight face of the Potions Master.

"If this is what a family does when they love you, then I'd hate to see what they did if they hated you," Harry said. "Dumbledore knew what was going on, and yet he sat back and let it happen. He knew that once I was bought into the world of Magic, I would go running to him with praise for saving me. I was fool enough to do so, until I realized that he knew all along and I lost all faith in the old man. I put up a mask, one that I knew everyone would expect. Who would think that Harry Potter would be smart, that he would know more about magic then any other his age before he even attended Hogwarts? I was healing myself long before I learnt of a school to help me control my power, Dumbledore was afraid that I would rebel and he would loose his one important piece in this war that he is playing like a chess game. You all wanted me to be something I'm not, I may be Harry James Potter, but I am my own person. I'm a human being, not some damn puppet whose strings can be pulled when ever someone wants me to do something."

"Well that was rather long winded, even for you, Potter." Snape said which only made Harry angrier.

"Fuck you Snape, you're just as bad. Treating me like the scum of the earth, when are you going to get it through your miniscule brain that I am not now nor will I ever be my father. I may look like him, but I don't go strutting around the school cursing those I don't like. If you are going to sit there and think that you are god's gift to man and that you can do no wrong, then you can forget about my help. Voldemort can kill you for all I care, I was only helping you because Draco and Lucius asked me to." With that said, Harry put his shirt back on, re-did the glamour's and walked out of the room.

"Nice going, uncle Sev. He was willing to help you find a way out of Voldemort's service that didn't involve death and you go and insult him, as usual." Draco said.

Remus just shook his head, put down his book and followed Harry out the door. Severus Snape was the most stubborn man to ever walk the earth, and if he didn't stop seeing Harry as James, then Remus was in for one long weekend. 'Oh joy, the full moon is tonight. I need to get the Wolfsbane Potion from Harry and find somewhere to lock my self up.' Was the thought going through the Werewolf's mind, as he walked down the hall towards where Harry's scent was the strongest.

Harry was sitting in the living room trying to control his anger before he went and killed a certain Potions Master. He was so infuriating it was no wonder why all the students hated him; he should have been a Gryffindor, he acts before he thinks. And Harry would be hog tied and thrown into the lake at Hogwarts if Snape ever found out he thought that. Harry snorted at the thought and moved to lie down on the lounge. He was just dosing off when he heard someone enter the room.

"What's up Remmy?" he asked when he noticed that his visitor was his godfather.

"I need the Wolfsbane Potion, Harry. It's the full moon tonight and I need somewhere to go." He replied as he sat down next to Harry.

"Alright, I found a sound proof room in the dungeons that you could use. I'll go and get the Potion, you wait here." Harry said to him as he got up from his sitting position.

Harry hated seeing Remus the way he was, the strain on the mate bond between him and Lucius was getting stronger and it was slowly killing his godfather. After this weekend he was going to have a talk with Lucius and get him to talk with Remus. He refused to stand by and watch as his godfather slowly faded away because o the stubbornness of both the older men. He'd be damned if he lost another member of his family before the war was over.

A/N: What do you think? I just had to add the whole Harry high on sugar thing for a bit of comic relief, and I honestly believe that if Draco Malfoy was introduced to Muggle technology that he would pull I apart to see how it would work.


	6. Cutting the Strings!

**Title: **Sudden Changes

**Author: **Darkalli (aka DarkShadowSoulStealer)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**Warnings: **Slash, AU, incest, language, violence and mentions of abuse.

**Pairings: **HP/SS, LM/RL, DM/BZ, FW/GW

_Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings,_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams,_

_Blinded by me you don't see a thing,_

_Just call my name and I'll hear you scream._

_Master, master, where's the dreams that I've been after?_

_Master, master you promised only lies._

_Laughter, laughter all I hear or see is laughter._

_Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries._

_Come crawling faster, obey your master._

**Chapter Six:** Cutting the Strings!

After the full moon was over Harry noticed that Remus was looking a little worse for wear. Not being mated and going through the changes every month was slowly killing him and it was upsetting for Harry. He didn't want to lose another family member. Either Remus told Lucius about the bond by the end of the day or Harry would do it, that's if Draco didn't get to it first. The pair had had several arguments so far as to who would tell Lucius, with Harry of course winning every argument as soon as he threw his patented puppy eyes at Draco.

Harry blearily made his way back up to the kitchen to get started on breakfast; he knew that once everyone awoke they would be hungry. Especially Draco, he would eat a horse and chase the jockey too if he could. So Harry set about making a big breakfast, knowing that Severus was still there even though he was told that he could go back to Hogwarts. The man was curious about Harry's change of attitude and Harry was biting his tongue about telling him that curiosity killed the cat, not that the man would listen anyway.

Harry was currently worried about the sudden change in Dumbledore, one minute he was fine with Harry being out on his own and then the next he was all 'get back to your aunts house.' Harry needed to figure out what exactly it was that Dumbledore was hiding from him and the Wizarding world as a whole. The man was too dangerous with that much power and Harry just knew that Dumbledore would get rid of him as soon as Voldemort was taken out of the picture. Harry was just glad that he had discovered a way to hide his power signature before it could fully mature, or he would be in a great deal of trouble, he knew that Dumbledore had a rough idea about his strength but he knew that Dumbledore didn't know his full potential. And he planned to keep it that way.

Harry had just finished dishing out the food when he heard footsteps on the stairs, with a wave of his hand the dishes were done and the table was set before the person even stepped foot in the dining room.

"Smell the food, did you Draco? You're usually not up till midday." Harry said as he saw who it was that he had heard.

"Bite me!" was the mumbled reply he had received.

"No thanks, don't know where you've been."

"FOOD" was Draco's only reply as he hoed into the meal before him. Harry just stared with wide eyes as he watched Draco shovel fork full after fork full of food into his mouth.

"Damn." Was all Harry was able to get out.

Before Harry could comment on Draco's table 'manners', Lucius walked into the dining room closely followed by Severus. The pair sat at the table and after giving Draco a concealed look of disgust, they began their own meal. Severus was about to say something when Remus walked into the room looking like death warmed up. He sat down next to Harry and slowly started to fill his plate with food. Lucius just stared for a moment and wondered why Remus looked so terrible; he looked towards Harry and saw him looking at him pointedly.

"So, Potter. What do you plan on doing now that you are out of Dumbledore's grip, you can't exactly skip school?" Severus asked the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Oh, I fully intend to return to school. But I refuse to be in the same house that I have forced my self to put up with for the past five years." Harry replied once he looked away from Lucius.

"What are you talking about?" was the reply he got from the Potions Master.

"My masks are coming off, I am no longer going to be Dumbledore's little Golden Boy. I've played that part enough and now I plan to go where the hat originally planned to send me." Harry said.

"And where exactly is that?" Snape asked him.

"Slytherin." Harry said with a smirk.

The look on Snape's face was priceless, the usually straight face of the resident Hogwarts Potion Master was full of shock and Harry made a note to shock him again sometime in the future, the look on his face made him look human.

With the conversation finished due to Snape's lack of response, Harry got up from the table and left the room. He had some researching to do and he needed it done before he went to Gringotts to have a better look in his family vaults, there had to be something he was missing in regards to Dumbledore's interest in him and he knew that it had nothing to do with him defeating Voldemort at the age of one. He headed towards the library planning to take what books he found on the subject he was researching down to his potions lab that he had set up in the dungeons of his home. He was currently researching a way to remove Voldemort's soul from his body so that the body can be killed, but he also needed to find a way to hold the soul until he could destroy it once and for all.

So far all he had found was a spell to weaken the soul so it was easier to remove, he just needed to fine tune the spell so that it could remove the soul as well. It would be a difficult process and would drain Harry of all his magic reserves if he tried to do it now before his magical maturity, so he planned to wait until he was seventeen to perform the spell all he had to do between now and then was perfect the spell and find something to bind Voldemort's soul to. Hence the research.

Harry spent a good four hours reading book after book trying to find more information, but came up empty handed. 'This is really starting to grate on my nerves.' Harry said to himself as he closed yet another useless book. He dropped his head to the table and lightly started to bang it on the book he just closed. This is how Missy the House Elf found him when she popped into the room to deliver his lunch.

"Master Harry sir is missing lunch again so Missy brings it to him." The elf said as she placed the tray of food on the table next to Harry's bowed head.

"Thank you, Missy." Harry said before the House Elf popped back out of the room and Harry began on his lunch.

After finishing off his lunch, Harry piled the books neatly on one of his empty book shelves and left the room. He needed to get to Gringotts before it got to late, he wanted to go through the main Potter and Black vaults to see if he could find any books on what he was looking for. At the rate things were going, he'll never find what he was looking for.

"Where are you off to Harry?" Draco asked as he saw his friend walk past the living room.

"I need to go to Gringotts; I have some business to take care of." Harry replied, he didn't notice that Snape was watching him with interest and he didn't even realize that said man followed him through the floo, so occupied with his thoughts as he was.

He came out of the floo at The Leaky Cauldron and walked to the entrance to Diagon Alley and tapped the bricks. When he entered Diagon Alley, he was still preoccupied with his thoughts, so preoccupied that he didn't see the twin pair of arms reach for him until they grabbed him. He struggled a bit until he saw to heads full of shocking red hair. The arms let him go and he turned around to see the Weasley twins looking at him with big grins on their faces.

"Now Harry, if we were anyone else you would be dead by now." Fred said to him.

"What had you so occupied that we were able to easily grab you from the street?" George asked.

"Sorry guys, just thinking. I'm glad it was you who grabbed me and not one of Moldy Warts cronies." Harry replied with a sheepish grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No worries mate." Fred replied.

"So where were you heading in such a rush?" Fred asked as the trio walked down the side walk towards Gringotts.

"I need to go to Gringotts, I have some things to sort out and I need to finalise my emancipation." Harry said to the twins.

"Okay, well when you are finished why don't you drop by the shop" George asked.

"Sure, I'll see you both later." Harry said as they parted ways

Harry headed into Gringotts but now he was aware of everything around him, including the fact that Snape was following him. He felt very embarrassed about the fact that he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he wasn't take any notice of his surroundings, he really needed to work on that. If he wasn't careful then Voldemort could easily get his hands on him before he's truly ready to confront the megalomaniac.

He walked in to bank and saw the same Goblin that he talked to last time he was there, he walked up to the Goblin and bowed respectfully before telling him what he was there for. The Goblin nodded and led Harry to the cart that would lead him down to his vault, when they got there Harry handed over his key and the Goblin let him into his main family vault. This one was one that he hadn't visited when he found out about them; he was hoping to find what he was looking for in this vault.

He walked around browsing for a while until he came upon a trunk in the far back corner, it was covered in a thick layer of dust which indicated that it had been sitting there for quite some time. Casting a cleaning charm wandlessly Harry wondered how he was going to access the trunk without a key when the lid popped open on its own. Inside were scrolls upon scrolls. They all looked old and warn, reaching carefully into the trunk, Harry lifted one out and gently opened it up. It was full of ancient spells that had been long lost to the Wizarding world, rumored to be written works of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin themselves. But now one believed these rumors as they all thought that Godric and Salazar despised each other, but from the looks of the stuff on these scrolls those rumors were true. Putting the scroll back into the trunk, Harry shrunk it and placed it carefully into his cloak pocket. Hopefully the trunk contained his answer.

Harry walked around the vault for a while, shrinking and pocketing anything that caught his interest. Especially when he came across a Potions book, written by Salazar Slytherin himself. 'Hmm, wonder if Snape will like this.' He thought to himself as he shrunk and pocketed that one as well. He was just leaving the vault when a portrait caught his eye. He walked over to it and the people in it caused him to do a double take.

"Well spank my arse and call me Charlie!" Harry exclaimed.

In the portrait were Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor in a very intimate position. At the sound of his voice, both occupants stopped what they were doing and looked towards him.

"Well what do we have here?" Salazar asked as he stared at Harry through the portrait.

"Y-you…. but you." was all Harry was able to get out through his suddenly very dry mouth.

"Yes, we are together. And from what our previous decedents who found us told us was that we are believed to hate each other, am I correct in this assumption?" Godric asked the stunned teen now sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I've been told too." Harry replied.

"How stupid can people get, we never hated each other. We're soul mates; at least Helga and Rowena understood us. The generations of today must be so fickle." Salazar said.

"Any way, why exactly have you come here?" Godric asked Harry as he tried to block out his mates mutterings about the stupidity of society.

"I came to see if I could find any books that could help me to fine tune one that I found. There's a Dark Lord who is after my blood and has achieved immortality somehow, I need to find a way to remove his soul from his body so that I can destroy both separately so that he has no way of ever coming back. I already found one to weaken his soul so it can be removed easily, but I need to find a way to use that spell to remove his soul at the same time. Then I need to find a way to bind his soul to an object so I can destroy it, I'm kind of stuck on the how though." Was Harry's long winded explanation.

Salazar, who had gone rather quiet during Harry's explanation, looked at Harry with a curious look.

"There is one spell that I created when I was still at Hogwarts, we had come across a Dark Lord who had achieved the same goals as the one you speak of now, and I found a way to defeat him. Of course I had Ric to help me out; it should be in a black trunk with a snake coiled around the top." Salazar told his heir.

"I already found it, so the scrolls in the trunk contain what I am looking for?" Harry asked with hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, I hope you use those spells wisely young one. They are very dangerous and are not for playing with." Godric warned him with a serious look on his face.

"I will. Hey, would you guys like to come with me? I can put you up in my Potions room at my home. I know someone who would just love to talk to you. Harry said as an after thought once he got up off of the floor.

"Hmm, dark dusty vault, or a nice Potions lab?" Salazar said as he weighed the odds in his head. "Potions room it is, what do you say love?"

"I'd say it would be better then being stuck here waiting to talk to the next heir who ventured into this vault." Was the reply.

With a smile, Harry picked the portrait up off of the floor, shrunk it and then stuck it into his pocket. He walked out of the vault and thanked the Goblin. When he got back to the front of the bank he went to see the manager about the finalization of his emancipation.

When Harry returned home, he found Lucius staring at Remus again and the Werewolf ignoring him.

"For the love of all that is sacred!" Harry yelled in parseltongue. This made both men turn to look at him with looks of surprise on their faces.

Harry just ignored the looks and walked up to Lucius; he grabbed the man by the arm and practically dragged him from the room. The man was constantly struggling to get free of the irate mans grip, but was unsuccessful. Harry dragged Lucius into an empty room and locked and silenced the room.

"Either you tell Remus how you feel, or I bloody well will." Harry told him.

"I can't, he probably has a mate and is waiting for them. He won't want me." Lucius told him.

"Sweet Merlin, are you blind man? You are Remus' mate, why do you think he is always calm in your presence. He believes that it is you who won't want him because of what he is. Don't you get it, the strain on the bond between the pair of you is slowly killing him and I don't think that he can survive the next full moon unless you admit your feelings for each other and bond." Harry yelled at the elder Malfoy.

Lucius had a look of shock on his face, he felt like doing a happy dance when Harry said that he was Remus' mate. He didn't of course for two reasons, one he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's didn't do that and two was what Harry said about the strain of the bond slowly killing Remus. Lucius didn't want Remus to die because of his own stupidity; he would prove to Remus that he did want him and that he had no problem with Remus being a Werewolf. He'd be mated to his love by nights end and nothing short of Voldemort bursting through the Manors front door would stop it from happening.

Seeing the determined look in Lucius' eyes, Harry unlocked the room and took the silencing charms off. Lucius left the room and Harry followed just so he could see what Lucius planned to do. When Lucius got into the living room he walked straight up to Remus and kissed the stunned man right on the lips.

"Never think that I don't want you." Lucius told the stunned Werewolf when they broke apart for air.

Remus had tears running down his face but he didn't care, his mate wanted him. He never felt his inner beast so peaceful before, it felt wonderful and he never wanted the feeling to go away. Before he could say anything, Lucius swooped down and kissed him again making him forget that Harry was even in the room.

Knowing that things between Lucius and Remus would be much better from now on, Harry left the room and headed towards his Potions room in the Dungeons. He had scheming to do.

**A/N:** YAY!!!! Remus and Lucius got together. I guess Harry just finally snapped, next up Harry will find the answer to many unanswered questions and Snape will stumble across Harry's Potions room. What will he think??


	7. Discoveries!

**Title: **Sudden Changes

**Author: **Darkalli (aka DarkShadowSoulStealer on I don't own Harry Potter, which kind of sucks.

**Warnings: **Slash, incest, language and violence.

**Pairings: **HP/SS, RL/LM, DM/BZ, FW/GW

**A/N:** Hey, sorry I haven't been updating lately, I was going to last month but my brother died recently and I've been kinda out of it for a while. But I'm back now and I hope you enjoy.

_Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely!_

**Chapter Seven:** Discoveries

The summer was coming to an end, Harry hadn't heard anything about Voldemort or Dumbledore and so he assumed that nothing would happen until school started up again. Lucius had already sent a letter to the Board of Governors of Hogwarts asking for a Re-Sorting to be allowed when Harry returned.

Harry was currently sitting in his study going over his Potions essay; he left it till last because it was his favourite subject next to DADA. He was waiting for Snape to get back to him with information from the Order; if Harry was going to win this war then he needed to know everything that was going on. Snape had been his little spy in the Order for the last two weeks, that's how he had found out that Ron and Hermione had been inducted into the Order and how everyone was trying to run his life yet again. If things kept going the way they were going, then he'd just leave the Wizarding world to Voldemort to sort out.

"What are you doing?" the question knocked Harry out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"My Potions essay, almost finished and then I need your help with something." Harry replied as he went back to writing.

Draco walked further into the room and sat down in a chair opposite Harry, they had become really close friends in the past few weeks and they were hardly seen out of each others company. They were always planning something or other and most of the times they had Remus and Lucius worried when they saw the identical looks of mischief that would sometimes spread across their faces.

"Ok, so what did you need my help with?" Draco asked his friend.

"I have a Potion that I'm trying to create and I need your help on a part that I'm stuck on." came the reply.

"What kind of Potion?"

"What would you say if I told you that I may have found a cure for Werewolf's?" Harry asked him with a serious look on his face as he looked up at Draco.

"Are you serious?"

"Very. I was going through some scrolls that I found in my family vault and I came across a Potion that had been started by Salazar Slytherin, but he was missing some key ingredients that he was unsure of or hadn't been discovered yet. I figured that with all the ones that had been discovered recently and over the years since then, that I'd be able to finish it." Harry said.

"That would be cool, imagine all the Lycanthrope's that would be lining up to take it. And Remus, what would happen with him and my dad if it works? Will the bond brake?" Draco asked, fearing the answer to his question. He hadn't seen his father that happy in a long time.

"I don't know. My theory is that they won't be completely cured. They'd keep all of the Werewolf's strength, sight, sense of smell and all of the other senses, they just won't transform any more. Instead they'd have an Animagus form of a wolf." Harry told him, he knew how Draco felt. He hadn't seen Remus that happy either since Sirius' death.

"I hope it works, you'll be famous if it does."

"I don't want to be famous Draco; I just can't stand seeing Remus look so drained after each transformation. Even with him being mated to your father he's still getting worse, the bond has just slowed the process down. I just hope that the Potion works, for Remus' sake as well as Lucius'." Harry said with a solemn look on his face.

It was three in the afternoon and Harry and Draco could be found in Harry's lab going over the notes that Harry had made on the Potion he was creating. He had most of the base ingredients but there were a few that were reacting too badly with each other and he had to keep thinking of new ones. He was hoping to have the Potion finished by Christmas because he feared that Remus wouldn't last for much longer than then. He was even contemplating asking Snape for help, who better to ask for help than a Potions Master.

"We can't use Dragons blood because it reacts too badly with the Aconite, unless we can find an ingredient that can get the two too work together." Harry told Draco who had suggested using it.

"Damn, I forgot about that."

"I just don't know what I'm missing; we can't exactly ask Sal considering he's distracted. For a portrait he sure gets a lot." Harry said with a smile as he looked towards the portrait that had the two founders in it.

"Maybe we should ask him?" Draco suggested.

Harry looked at Draco to see what he meant only to see him staring at the door, Harry looked over and saw Professor Snape standing in the doorway staring in disbelief at the six cauldrons all going at once with different Potions in them. To say he was shocked would b an understatement considering he had let his mask drop and he was gaping openly at the room.

"Can we help you sir?" Harry asked innocently.

Snape just kept staring only now he was looking at Harry as if he was some specimen under examination.

"I think he's too shocked to answer, Harry." Draco said with laughter in his voice.

"Snap out of it you git, or I'll turn you into a fly catcher." Harry said to his Potions teacher.

That snapped the man out of it and his mask went back up in an instant. Sneering at Harry, he walked further into the room and straight up to the first cauldron and upon inspection found a perfect brew of a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Looking back up he saw Harry and Draco both looking at him. Over the past three weeks he was always wondering where the two boys' were always disappearing too, now he knew.

"Well, seeing as you are here now maybe you can help us Uncle Sev."

"What with?" the Potions Master asked as he viewed another cauldron.

"Oh nothing much. Just that Harry may have found a cure for Lycanthropy." Draco replied as if it was nothing special.

"How?" Snape asked with shock written on his face.

"I was going through some scrolls that I found in my family vault and I came across a half finished Potion, we I deciphered what it said I found out that it was a cure for Lycanthropy." Harry said as he stirred the cauldron in front of him.

"What exactly do you need help with?" came the question Harry was hoping for.

"Well that was an eventful three hours," Draco said with a yawn as he sat down at the table for dinner that night.

Harry, Draco and Professor Snape had spent three hours going over Harry's notes as well as the original Potion. And yet they still hadn't come up with anything, although Snape did promise Harry that he would help him further, once school started up again. They had come to a truce, but Harry knew that it would take longer for a friendship to develop. At the moment he was happy with what he had.

"So what happened at the Order meeting?" Harry asked Snape as Remus and Lucius joined them at the table.

"Dumbledore found out that you had signed the emancipation papers at Gringotts, he was not happy. He is getting Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to spy on you once you return to school. What he doesn't know is that you have applied for a re-sorting." came the reply as the house elves came in with dinner.

"Hmm, it was only a matter of time before he found out about that. I'm hoping to keep the re-sorting a secret until the welcome feast. Are there anyone else in the Order who are willing to help me?"

"The Weasley twins have been quite annoyed with what has been going on involving you, they cornered me this evening and asked if they could meet with you sometime before school started. They said that they may be able to help." Snape said as he served himself some chicken.

"Alright, I'll send them a little after dinner and get them to come over tomorrow. They may be of some help and I'm sure they can come up with some distractions for when the battle begins."

"I hate to admit it, but they each have a decent sized brain to be able to come up with the things they come up with." Draco said after he swallowed his Pumpkin juice.

"You're right; those two have a knack for making good inventions." Harry said.

"Harry, have you made that new batch of Wolfsbane for me yet?" Remus asked his godson.

"Yeah, I just finished it before. I'll give it to you after dinner; I made some pain relievers as well for tomorrow when you wake up."

"Thank you."

They lapsed into silence, each thinking about their own things.

_Dear Gred and Forge,_

_Snape told me that you both wanted to meet with me before they beginning of term, how does tomorrow at one o'clock sound? I may just need your help and expertise on a few matters and I hope that you can turn up. Enclosed is a Port Key that will bring you to my location, let anyone else reading this letter know that only the pair of you will be keyed into my wards so if they try to come along then they will end up somewhere nasty. Even tracking charms on you or the Port Key won't work._

_Give Ron hell for me,_

_H.J.Potter_

Harry was sitting in his study the next day awaiting the arrival of the twins; when he heard the alarm set to tell him when they arrived go off. He put down the book he was reading and headed for the entrance hall; he walked out the front door and then headed for the front gates to let Fred and George in.

When he arrived out side the gates, he saw the twins looking around in confusion. He had to let out a slight chuckle which caught their attention.

"Harry!" Fred exclaimed when he saw the boy they were supposed to meet.

"You won't find the house, it's under Fidelus. I have wards out side the property for instances such as this." Harry said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"We kind of figured that when we didn't see anything here, we just thought that you would be here waiting." George said.

"I was in my study when my alarm spell announced that you had arrived. Here, read this, memorise it and then burn it." Harry said as he handed the paper with the address on it to one of the twins.

They did as they were told and then gasped in surprise as they looked up to see Harry family mansion in front of them.

"Welcome to my home," Harry said as they walked through the gate that had appeared in front of them.

They walked up to the front door and entered into the manor, Harry led them up two flights of stairs until they came to the library where the other occupants of the house currently resided. Upon entering, the others looked up and Remus was the only one to greet the guests. Draco and Lucius wouldn't do anything until they knew the twins' intentions and Snape just didn't like anyone.

"So what exactly did you guys want to talk about?" Harry asked as he sat down at the table with the others.

"We wanted to help you, unlike the rest of our family –"

"Well, Charlie and Bill excluded."

"We think that you should be able to live your life how you wanted,"

"That and we're sick of Ron prancing around the house acting like he's the greatest thing since self stirring cauldrons."

"Fair enough, I was hoping you both felt that way because I needed you help in developing a few distractions for the Death Eaters." Harry told them.

"We'll help." They both said at the same time.

And the planning for the up coming battle began.

**A/N: **I really hope you like, I will be updating my stories for the next couple of days, my cousin got grounded for two months so I get the computer all to my self for now. I'm hoping to update all my stories and I thank all those who reviewed.


	8. Back to Hogwarts We Go!

**Title: **Sudden Charges

**Author: **Darkalli (aka DarkShadowSoulStealer)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**Warnings: **Slash, Au, Language, Violence, Incest of the Weasley kind. Dumble's and Ron bashing.

**Pairings: **Harry/Severus, Draco/Blaise, Remus/Lucius, Fred/George

**A/N: **I hope you like this next installment

_The world is a dangerous place to live; not just because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it." –Albert Einstein_

**Chapter Eight: **Back to Hogwarts We Go!!

"Draco, move your arse or you'll be left behind." Harry yelled as he waited for his friend to finish packing.

It was September first and they were getting ready to head back to Hogwarts. Harry, being the smart one, had his trunk packed the night before, where as Draco had left it till last minute to finish his. Lucius originally didn't want Draco to return to Hogwarts because of all the Death Eater's children, but Harry and Severus had sworn to keep him safe, Lucius reluctantly agreed.

They had made a lot of plans with the Weasley twins and Harry had cast a spell that he had found to prevent anyone from gaining any information that they didn't want found out. Fred and George had agreed to come up with some traps that could be used on the Death Eater's; they had even said that they would make some new pranks so that Harry and Draco could play them on Ron.

Severus had agreed to help Harry with his Werewolf cure and was quiet impressed with Harry's level of skill in Potions. Lucius and Remus had also agreed to do some research in the Potter's extensive library for more useful spells to use in the upcoming war. Harry had finally learned Occlumency during the holidays so Dumbledore now had no way of getting information out of Harry and he was no longer able to get false visions from Voldemort.

All in all, it was a very eventful summer. And they were a lot closer to the defeat of Voldemort then they were the year before.

"I'm coming; don't get your knickers in a twist." Draco said as he came down the stairs with his trunk trailing behind.

"I'm not wearing any." Harry replied.

"That was more than I wanted to know." Lucius said as he walked up to the boys' to say goodbye.

"We'll come and visit you both on your first Hogsmeade weekend." Remus said as he gave both Harry and Draco a hug goodbye. Remus and Draco had become close over the holidays as well and it made Lucius happy to know that his son was happy with who he was with.

"Okay." Draco replied.

"Here's the Portkey, it will take you to Platform 9 ¾." Lucius said.

Harry and Draco grabbed a hold of the Portkey and after saying the activation word they disappeared and then re-appeared on the Platform. Looking around, they noticed that they were among the first to arrive. They gathered their trunks and boarded the train, walking down to the end they entered the last compartment and put the trunks on the racks above the seats. After Harry locked and warded the door they sat down and waited for the train to fill up and leave.

"Bet you twenty galleons that Dumbledore asks to see me before the end of the night." Harry said to Draco.

"You're on." came the reply.

By the time the Hogwarts Express arrived in Hogsmeade, Harry and Draco had fended off the other two parts of the Golden Trio a number of times. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had tried to get into their compartment several times throughout the trip and they failed every time. Harry found it quite entertaining to watch as the Weasels face turned the same colour as his hair after every failed attempt.

The two wizards had changed into their robes and had shrunk their trunks before leaving the train to find a carriage. As they stepped off of the train, Harry spotted ranger and Weasley trying to make their way to them. Grabbing a firm grip on the sleeve of Draco's robe, Harry ran toward the nearest empty carriage and climbed in, hauling the blond up behind him. He then slammed the carriage door shut and put a locking spell on it, they had avoided the pair for the time being but Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before the pair cornered him.

"That was close," Draco said as he blocked out the sounds of Granger and the Weasel as they tried to get into their carriage.

"No shit, Sherlock. If they keep this up, I will hex them both." Harry replied.

"Yeah, can I help?"

"Sure. Good, we're moving." Harry said as he felt the carriage give a jolt before it started down the path towards Hogwarts.

"I just can't wait to see the looks on every ones faces when you get re-sorted, bet it will give old Dumble's a heart attack." Draco said with amusement lining his voice.

"One can only hope," was Harry's reply.

"Now, as I call your name, you will come up here and place the Sorting hat on your head. Anderson, Michael." Professor McGonagall's voice called as the new first years stood nervously in front of the hall.

The young boy walked up to the stool and sat down before the hat was placed on his head. Harry sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table and watched as each child was sorted into their houses. He was waiting for then last name to called, his name would then appear on the list and he knew that all hell would break lose.

Dumbledore had been staring at him since the time he first entered the hall, McGonagall had given him a disapproving look and Severus had a smirk on his face and his eyes were alight with the knowledge that he finally knew something that the headmaster didn't. Harry had winked at Severus, glared at Dumbledore and rolled his eyes at McGonagall. He knew that this year would be fun.

"Zimmons, Alicia."

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

The hat had finally sorted the last first year and McGonagall was about to roll up the scroll and put the hat and stool away, when the scroll glowed white. McGonagall looked down at it and saw that a new name had been added; she looked up with shock at Harry and then turned to look at Dumbledore. Taking the scroll, McGonagall walked over to the headmaster and showed him what had happened. At the very bottom of the scroll, **HARRY POTTER**, was printed in emerald green writing.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked as he stood with the scroll clutched in his now why knuckled hands.

"Why, what ever do you mean sir?" Harry asked innocently.

"Why is your name on the list of students to be sorted?" Dumbledore asked as he rose from his seat at the head table.

"Oh, that. Well, I went to the Ministry and they granted me permission to have a re-sorting. Oh, and, you can't go against it." Harry said as he threw away the innocent act and walked up towards the stool.

The whole hall had gone silent and every student was watching as Harry sat down on the stool and placed the Sorting hat on his head. All the Gryffindor's had weird looks on their faces and they were whispering loudly to each other, Granger and Weasley had furious looks on their faces. The Hufflepuff's looked indifferent and unsure of what was really going on, the Ravenclaw's were curious and the Slytherin's just sat there.

i "Ah, Mister Potter. Finally decided that I was right and that you do belong in Slytherin?" The hat asked.

"Don't get cocky; just sort me so I can have dinner then go to bed." Harry told the hat.

"Alright, I still stand by what I said in your first year. You will do well in SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted the last part so that the hall could hear it.

Harry stood up from the stool and took the hat off, after placing it back on the stool he turned around and headed for the Slytherin table where Draco was openly cheering. Harry looked up at Severus sitting at the head table and smirked at the man who until now hadn't fully believed Harry's story about the hat wanting to put him in Slytherin.

The hall had erupted into chaos; the Gryffindor's where shouting and Harry could see Ron and Hermione looking in his direction with scowls on their faces. He knew that this situation would lead to even more nagging from the pair and he was looking forward to using some of the twin's new pranks on the pair in the coming months.

Dinner had finally finished and Harry and Draco where heading out of the hall so that they could head to their dorms and go to bed. They had just reached the doors when Harry's name was called, looking behind him he could see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Severus heading towards him.

"Mr. Potter, I would like a word with you in my office immediately." Dumbledore said, all traces of the twinkle in his eyes were gone.

Harry turned back to Draco and mouthed, 'I told you so' to Draco, before he followed the headmaster towards his office.

When they arrived at the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office Dumbledore spoke the password and then led the other three up the winding staircase before opening the door. Once inside the office, Harry noticed that everything that he had broken the year before had been fixed. Fawkes was currently on his perch, asleep. Dumbledore moved over to sit behind his desk and McGonagall and Severus sat down in front of it.

"Now, Mr. Potter. You will tell me why you asked for a re-sorting and you will also tell me where you have been over the summer, your aunt and uncle were very worried about you." Dumbledore demanded.

"I don't have to tell you shit old man. And as far as my aunt and uncle being concerned about me, well … we both know that is a complete lie." Harry told him.

"Mister Potter, do not speak to the headmaster like that." McGonagall admonished.

"With all due respect Professor, the old man lost my respect the moment he started to interfere in my life. He sent me to abusive relatives knowing that they would abuse me, he has constantly tried to run my life and I am sick of it. You can no longer tell me what to do outside of school ours Dumbledore; I have been emancipated and am now an adult in both the Muggle and Wizarding world. You no longer have a say in what I do, now I am tired and will be going to my dorm. Professor Snape, can you please walk me there and give me this month's password?" Harry said as he looked around the room at each occupant with cold eyes.

With a nod from Severus, Harry walked out the door leaving two stunned and speechless Professors behind. The odd pair where halfway to the Dungeons before the Potions Master decided to talk.

""We can begin your Occlumency lessons two weeks from now, it will give you plenty of time to get settled into the new school year."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I also need you to get me that list I asked you for." Harry replied as they past the Entrance Hall and made their way down the stairs that led to the Dungeons.

"I'll have copies made up tonight and I will hand them to you with your class schedule tomorrow." Severus replied.

"Good, Draco was also wondering if you wanted to come to the Manor for Christmas. Something about him having more fun when you were around." Harry said as they wound through the many halls that led to the Slytherin dorm rooms.

"That's only because when ever I stayed for Christmas his mother was never around and he and his father always embarrassed me." Severus replied.

"Now that I have to see."

"I'm sure you would, tell him I will come. The password is Aconite; I will see you in the morning." Severus said as they finally arrived at the portrait that guarded the Slytherin common room.

Harry nodded to Severus and watched as the man walked back the way they had come, he then turned back around to the portrait and spoke the password before gaining access. When he entered the Common room he noticed that it looked exactly the same as it did in his second year, Dark and Dismal. Walking further into the room, Harry saw Draco sitting on a couch in front of the roaring fire. Sitting next to him were Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Knott. Both Draco and Lucius had assured Harry that the three mentioned had no intention what so ever in joining the Dark Lord. For that Harry was glad because he knew that Draco was in love with Blaise and all he needed to do was get the pair together and he would no longer have to hear Draco whine about the other boy.

Harry walked over the lounge and sat down next to Draco; the other Slytherin's in the room had watched his progress and were staring at him as he sat down. The other three were about to say something about Harry sitting there before Harry interrupted.

"You owe me twenty Galleons,"

"Damn. So what did the old codger want?" Draco asked as he handed over the money.

"He demanded that I tell him why I asked for a re-sorting as well as where I was over the summer; I don't think he's happy with me any more." Harry replied as he pocketed the bag of Galleons.

"What did you say?" Draco asked as he ignored the shocked looks on his three friend's faces.

"I pretty much told him to get fucked, and that he no longer had control of me because I was emancipated." Harry replied.

"Draco, what's going on?" Theodore asked as he interrupted the conversation.

"Ah … right, come with us so we can talk more privately. The walls have ears." Draco told his friends as he and Harry rose from the couch.

The three Slytherin's followed Harry and Draco down the hallway that led to the sixth year boy's dorms, when they came to Draco's room, Harry realised that he would be sharing the room with the three other boy's after he saw his trunk at the end of one of the beds.

The room was larger then the boy's dorm in the Gryffindor tower, it only had of four beds and there was enough room in the back corner of the room for a private study that consisted of four desks and two sofas. A small fire was burning in the fireplace that was in front of one of the couches, a plush green rug was laid in front of the fire and a small coffee table, that looked like it was made from polished oak, was in front of the centre couch.

All five moved over to the couches and sat down in front of the warm fire, Harry had placed himself next to Draco again and he noticed for a small second that Blaise had given him a jealous look before it disappeared from his face. 'Interesting.' Harry thought as he waited for Draco to talk.

"Well over the summer my father was discovered by Voldemort to be a spy, and to keep me and him safe, Harry let us stay at his family manor. Of course I didn't believe Harry at first, but Harry forced me to sit down with my father and listen to what he had to say." Draco started.

"So your father was really a spy for Dumbledore and we no longer have to worry about him dragging you off to get marked on your seventeenth birthday right?" Pansy asked as she settled down into her seat more comfortably.

"Yeah, it's a good thing too because it was my mother who told Voldemort about my father and my father divorced the bitch and finally mated with Remus. Took them half the summer to stop acting like idiots." Draco said.

"Who's Remus?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, you guy's would know him as Professor Lupin. Apparently he and my dad are mates, Harry had to lock dad in the library before he finally got it through his head that his stupidity was slowly killing Remus. After that night, the pair were inseparable and it's quite disturbing to walk in on your father and an old Professor making out in the library or kitchen." Draco explained to the three.

"So, why the sudden change of house, Potter?" Theodore asked.

"I was originally meant to go into Slytherin in my first year but I talked the hat out of it, over the summer I came to realize that I was sick of being who people wanted me to be. I decided that a change was in order and I called in a favour at the Ministry and they granted me permission to get re-sorted." Harry told them.

"The look on McGonagall's face after she saw your name on the list was priceless, I thought her face was gonna crack." Draco said as he started to laugh. The others joined in and Harry was happy, he was well on his way to making more true friends.

"Wait, does that mean that we have to be nice to the Gryffindor's now?" Blaise asked and the other Slytherin's sobered as well.

"Fuck no way; you can torture them as much as you want. But you are to leave Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas alone; you can have free rein of the others." Harry reassured them.

"Especially Granger and the Weasel, give them as much hell as you want." Draco added.

"Not so golden after all?" Pansy asked.

"Not when you find out that the people who are supposed to be your friends are only so because Dumbledore pays them to be as such." Harry replied.

They spent the hours until midnight coming up with different ways to torment and torture Harry's old friends. They would start in about a week, hoping to give the pair a false sense of security before they struck at them. It would only be small things at first, but it would gradually escalate into more severe punishment. All in all, Harry was looking forward to a fun filled year, and he went to bed with a smile on his face.


	9. Classes and Plans

**Title: **Sudden Changes

**Author: **Darkalli (aka DarkShadowSoulStealer)

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not own Harry Potter

**Warnings: **AU, slash, violence, language and incest

**Pairings: **HP/SS, DM/BZ, LM/RL, FW/GW

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter, thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I am happy that you like my story. I hope you like this one too.

_No Ear can hear nor Tongue can tell the Tortures of the inward Hell!_

**Chapter Nine: **Classes and Plans

When Harry woke up on the morning of the first day of school, the sun hadn't even risen fully. He got out of bed and quietly changed into a pair of track pants and a sleeve less shirt. After he tied up his new sneakers he grabbed his invisibility cloak and silently crept out of the room so as to not wake the other three occupants. After donning his cloak, Harry walked out of the Slytherin common room and headed through the Dungeon corridors.

By the time Harry reached the shore of the Black Lake the sun had already started to rise. After hiding his cloak under a tree near-by, he stretched a little before starting off at a jog around the lake. Every morning that he had spent at the Dursley's Harry would sneak out of the house and jog around the streets of Little Whinging. He had kept up the habit whilst at his new home and didn't see why he shouldn't keep it up while at school.

While jogging around the lake, Harry was thinking about how things had gone so far at school. It may have only been the first day of school but a lot had happened since the day before. He had changed houses, made friends with Draco's friends and had really pissed off the headmaster; life was great.

It was an hour before breakfast when Harry returned to the Slytherin common room. He was sweaty and out of breath, and almost ran into Draco as he came running out of their shared room.

"Damn Dray, what's the hurry?" Harry asked as he regained his balance.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked Harry as if it was the most important question in the world.

"Running around the lake, you know I used to do it at home. I didn't see the point in stopping it when I came back here." Harry explained as he walked into the room whilst trying to pull his sweat drenched tank top off.

"I forgot. When I woke up and you weren't here, I panicked. I was about to go and get Severus when you came in." Draco replied as he sat down on the end of his bed as he waited for Harry to get ready.

By the time Harry was showered and dressed it was a half hour before breakfast; they met up with the others in the common room and then headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hopefully they wouldn't run into any of the Gryffindor prats on the way. Harry and Draco had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before Harry was confronted by his two ex-friends. If they started anything then they would have one very pissed off powerful wizard after them.

"What are we going to do about Dumbledore?" Draco asked Harry as they rounded the corner and entered the Entrance Hall.

"Nothing at the moment, I'm more worried about what the Gryffindor's are going to do then I am about Dumble's." Harry replied as they walked through the door into the Great Hall.

The five Slytherin's walked over to their table and sat down, it wasn't long before the Great Hall was full of students eating their breakfast and chatting about the new school year. Harry filled his plate with food and set about eating it, halfway through his meal he spotted Severus walking along the table handing out the class schedules for the year. When the Slytherin head of house reached Harry, he handed over three sheets of paper.

"Your schedule and the list of all the names that you wanted." The Potions Master explained before he moved on to the next student.

"What's with the list of names?" Blaise asked as he looked up from his schedule after hearing what Snape had said.

"I asked Professor Snape to write me out a list of all the Slytherin students that he knew either are not related to Death Eaters or who didn't want to become one." Harry explained as he folded the pieces of parchment and put them into his robe pocket to read later.

"Oh joy; we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first with the Gryffindor's." Draco groaned.

"What fun," was the reply from Harry as he looked at his own schedule.

"Well, at least we don't have Herbology with them or History of Magic. We have both of those lessons with the Ravenclaw's." Pansy spoke up.

"Yeah, but two out of all our lessons still sucks." Theo told her.

"Good morning, I am your new Defense Teacher. My name is Professor O'Connell, now I know that you have only ever had one good teacher in this class over the past five years, but that is about to change," their new teacher said as she sat down behind her desk. "Now, just for today I have a test for you all. Now no complaining, it's just so I can find out exactly what it is you all know so I can properly plan my lessons. The test is based on general knowledge that as sixth years you should already know most of; what ever you are unfamiliar with we will go over in the first term before moving onto this year's material after Christmas."

With her speech out of the way, the new Defense teacher walked around the classroom handing out tests to the students. Once this was done, she returned to her seat and pulled the class list in front of her. She read through the names and marked of the students.

"Alright, you may now begin on the tests. You have until the end of the period, just remember that you won't be marked for these tests and if you don't know something then leave it blank and I will go over it in one of our lessons."

Harry looked at his test and knew that he already knew all the answers; it came from teaching all of the students in the DA the year before. Other stuff he knew because he had been studying over the summer to catch up and to see if he had missed anything that would be vital to fighting Voldemort. He saw that Draco wasn't having any problems with his one either and knew that that was because his father had ingrained it into his head as a child.

By the end of the period only half the class had completed the test, they were mainly the Gryffindor's who had attended the DA meetings as well as Harry, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo. The rest had only barely completed the test by the time the bell rang. All the students handed their tests up to the teacher and then packed their bags up and left.

The five Slytherin's headed to their next class which happened to be History of Magic. Glad that they didn't have to share this class with the Gryffindor's, they entered the classroom and waited for Professor Binns to enter through the black board like he did every class.

As usual, the class was as boring as watching grass grow. Harry took the opportunity to read the list that Severus had written up for him the previous night. On the first sheet of paper was a list of all the students from second year and up, stating what year they were in and that they had no interest in either becoming a Death Eater or their family wasn't involved with Voldemort's cause. On the second sheet of paper was the names of all those who were either Death Eaters already or were due to be marked in the up-coming marking ceremony during the Christmas holiday's.

Harry wasn't surprised to see that there were names on the list from other houses, including Gryffindor. He had known that it was possible when he learned that Peter Pettigrew, who was a Gryffindor, had betrayed his parents to Voldemort. Harry was just glad to see that the list for non Voldemort supporters was longer then the other.

By the time dinner rolled around, Harry had come close to being confronted by the two Gryffindor's that he wanted to avoid the most. They had tried to confront him after Transfiguration, after lunch and then again after Ancient Runes. Although, it was only Granger who had tried to confront him after Ancient Runes. It took all of his self control not to just hex the annoying prats. That and the fact that Draco reminded him of all the things that they had planned to do to the annoying Gryffindor's at the end of the week.

Harry was currently sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall eating his dinner and chatting with his new friends.

"Have you had a chance to go over that list yet, Harry?" Draco asked.

"I had a look at it in History of Magic, I thought that it would be good if I had you four help me go through it and you can tell me what you know about the people on the list." Harry replied after he took a sip of his Pumpkin Juice.

"Alright, after dinner we can right up our own lists and compare them to the one that Sev gave you this morning." Draco told him.

"Okay, he also gave me a list of those who he knew were Death Eaters or who were due to be marked in the Marking Ceremony during Christmas break. I think our best chance with them is to wait until after the Ceremony and then try to shed some light on it. If Dumble's tries to but in and make us stop, then I have a few things up my sleeve that can help us out." Harry told them.

"Maybe we can organise a meeting between the older students in the houses, we can invite fifth years and up. Try to come up with some strategy that can help us in this war, but we need somewhere for the meetings to take place." Pansy suggested.

"That's a good idea, Pans. But I don't know anywhere that we can go." Draco said.

"I know a place, but we'll finish this conversation in the common room. The old man is watching us." Harry informed them. The other four nodded their heads and they went back to their meal

The five Slytherin's were sitting in front of the fireplace in the boy's room after dinner. They had parchment strewn all over the table and several bottles of open ink. All of the pieces of paper were marked in some way, weather it be maps or names, to little diagrams.

"What are we going to do about Dumbledore?" Blaise asked Harry as they took a break from writing.

"I don't know yet, he keeps an eye on me when ever he can. He's determined to make me his weapon again, but if he thinks that I will blindly follow him again then he is sorely mistaken." Harry replied to the Italian wizard.

"Harry, there's just one thing I want to know." Pansy says.

"What?"

"Why the sudden change? I mean you told us that you found out that Dumbledore was using you as a pawn and that Granger and Weasley were only friends with you because of Dumbledore. But why have you changed, you could have kept on acting and you would have had a better chance of causing more damage then now." Pansy asked.

"You really want to know?" Harry asks as he looks at the three Slytherin's who didn't know about his relatives. They all look at him and nod their heads indicating that they really want to know the reasons behind his change.

"Because Dumbledore sat back and allowed my uncle to beat me within an inch of my life. From the moment I was placed on the Dursley's front step they have treated me with contempt and have tried and failed to beat the magic out of. And with every bit of accidental magic throughout my life, the beatings got worse. I wasn't safe in that house like everyone thought. Those wards placed on my house may have kept me safe from what was outside, but nothing was protecting me from my so called family. Dumbledore knew, yet he kept on sending me back there every summer." Harry explained without a trace of emotion in his voice or on his face.

Draco, who had already heard the reasons behind Harry's change, put his arm around his friend to try and comfort him. Draco knew that no matter how evil or dark Harry acted, he was still a lost and scared little boy waiting for someone to save him. It was a miracle that Harry was still able to think straight, Dumbledore had mad sure that Harry was insecure no matter how much he tried to hide it. Draco just hoped that Harry would talk to someone soon, he was always disappearing and Draco was beginning to worry.

Later that night, while everyone was still sleeping, Harry sat on his bed with the curtains drawn and a silencing spell put up. In his hand was the dagger that he had gotten from Sirius the year before. The dagger meant a lot to him, not only was it a gift from his now deceased godfather, but it was his way of knowing that he was alive. Decorating both of his arms were diagonal and horizontal lines varying in shape and length. They weren't all from the same dagger, seeing as most of the wounds were years old. No, most were from when he was younger. He had been cutting himself since he was five; he had snuck one of his aunt's kitchen knives into his cupboard and had used it until she had realised it had gone missing. That had happened when he was eight; he had then used a piece of glass that had been broken when he was thrown against the kitchen window by his uncle in a rage.

Cutting had made Harry feel better. It had allowed him to have control over some pain that was inflicted on his young body. He only cut now because he was so used to it and didn't want to stop. You could say that he was addicted and even though it was an unhealthy addiction, he didn't need to worry about anyone finding out. When he first started at Hogwarts, he had always worn long sleeve shirts. But once he learned the glamour charm, he didn't need to worry about anyone seeing him with short sleeve shirts on.

Coming out of his thoughts, Harry looked at his dagger lovingly before he brought it to his left arm. He pushed down on the skin and smiled blissfully as he felt the familiar spark of pain as he drew the dagger up his arm. He did it three more times before he just sat there and looked at the blood running down his arm. He then cast a cleaning charm and the renewed the glamour charm that covered up the evidence. After Harry cleaned the dagger and hid it back in the bottom of his trunk, he climbed back into bed and fell asleep with a smile on is face. No one would know. His secret was safe.

He didn't realise how wrong he was. Or how long it was going to be before someone did find out.


	10. Payback's a Bitch!

Title: Sudden Changes

Author: Darkalli

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sniffles

Warnings: AU, slash, violence, language, mentions of child abuse, and Weasley-cest

Pairings: HP/SS, RL/LM, DM/BZ, PP/TN, GW/FW

"_Talk" _ Parseltongue

'_Talk' _ Harry's thoughts

"_A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort." –Herm Albright_

Chapter Ten: Paybacks a Bitch!!

The weekend had finally come and the five Slytherin friends were glad that they were finally able to put their revenge against the Gryffindor's into action. Throughout the entire week they had been followed, hexed, and all around annoyed by Harry's two old friends. It was beginning to get on Harry's last nerve and he had been cutting more lately then what he had done in the past five years.

They planned to have it happen during breakfast on Saturday so that the whole school could see it. Embarrassing the Gryffindor's would be fun. The twin's had sent Harry extra supply's and they demanded to know the results, not only because the pranks were still in the experimental stage, but also because they wanted to know all about little Ronikins embarrassment. That and they wanted to see him taken down a peg or two.

The plan was in motion and Harry had enlisted the help of Dobby to set up the prank, better that way so that their magical signatures couldn't be traced. All they had to do was show up and watch as the fun happened.

"Draco, get the fuck up or you'll miss the breakfast show!!" Harry yelled into his friend's ear on Saturday morning.

"I'm up, I'm up. Geeze, don't get your knickers in a twist." Draco said as he climbed out of bed.

"I'm not wearing any underwear," was the reply from Harry as he did his hair.

"That was more then I wanted to know." Theo said as he ventured into the bathroom to get ready.

Harry just ignored the smart arse comments coming from his dorm mates and continued to get ready for the day. They had already given the stuff for the prank to Dobby, so all Harry had to do was wait for the rest of his dorm mates to get ready before they headed up to the hall.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they were glad to see that the targeted Gryffindor's hadn't arrived yet. They walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down at their usual seats. They spent the next five minutes talking amongst themselves until they saw Harry's ex-friends arrive in the hall and make their way to the Gryffindor table. The prank was set to go off five minutes after they were seated. It was an agonising five minutes and Blaise was actually squirming in his seat. But when the prank went off, it was a sight that people would remember for a long time coming.

There was a flash of blue from the Gryffindor table before it cleared and the hall was filled with laughter. Ronald Weasley no longer looked human, he had been changed into a Weasel with green fur that had a silver streak down the back, and his uniform had been shrunk down so that it fit on the human turned animal. The significance of the form was not lost on anyone either. Now Granger on the other hand had been turned into a beaver with silver fur and a green streak down her back as well as huge buck teeth, her uniform had also been shrunk to fit the animal.

The best thing about the prank was that it wouldn't ware off until the end of the day, so Granger and Weasley were stuck as their animal selves for the entire day. Harry would definitely be sending a positive reply back to the twins on this one.

Harry had a lot of things to do once breakfast was done, after he watched Granger and Weasley be carted off to the infirmary by Pomfrey, Harry asked the others to meet him on the seventh floor at two o'clock that afternoon. They had a lot of things to discuss about the up coming war and Harry needed to tell them what he needed them to do. He had already sent a note to Severus asking him for his presence at the meeting as well.

Currently, Harry was headed to the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Inside was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, which Harry hadn't been to since his second year at Hogwarts where he rescued Ginny from the Basilisk and Tom Riddle's diary memory. He was hoping that parts of the Basilisk were still alright to use in Potions, hopefully he would be able to use something from the dead snake in the Potion that he was creating for Remus.

Thankfully, Moaning Myrtle wasn't in the bathroom when he arrived. She most likely got flushed down the U-bend again. Walking over towards the sinks, Harry searched for the one that would allow him access to the chamber. When he found it, he spoke the word and the sinks started to move and revealed the entrance.

Taking a deep breath, Harry jumped down the tunnel and came barrelling out the end. The base of the tunnel was still covered in skeletons and Harry decided that the chamber and the surrounding tunnel network really needed some cleaning. Taking his wand out of his holster, Harry cast a strong cleaning charm that cleaned the floor and walls of the circular room. He then walked through to where the snake skin lay in the tunnel that had collapsed when Lockhart had tried to erase his and Weasley's memories. Only the spell had backfired on the Wizard and had caused a cave in.

By the time Harry had reached the door to the actual chamber, he had cleaned and repaired quite a few of the surrounding tunnels. He planned to come down here more often and even thought of bringing the Slytherin's down with him the next time that he decided to come down. Once he spoke the needed word to gain access to the chamber, Harry climbed down the ladder and made plans to put a safer one in.

The Basilisk was still lying in the same spot that it had died all those years ago. And curiously, it looked as if it had only just died. Salazar Slytherin must have put a preserving charm on the chamber. Harry would make sure to ask the portrait he had at home the next chance he got. After he reached the dead snake, Harry pulled out his wand, a knife and several glass jars that had preservation charms as well as non-breakable charms placed on them from his pocket. He couldn't wait to see the look on the Potions Masters face when he presented him with the very rare ingredients.

After Harry had collected all the ingredients that he could get, he decided to do a little exploring. Several of the surrounding tunnels led off into separate rooms. Harry had found a study, a library, kitchen, living room and several bedrooms. But what he liked the most was the weapons training room that he had located by accident when he had lent on a wall in the study. This room was filled with swords of all types, knives, daggers, spears. You name it, this room had it. It would be a great room to train in and he would have to bring Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy down here sometime in the next week and they would be able to train for the war with Voldemort's Death Eaters.

Harry would also have to ask Salazar what type of charms and spells he had placed on the Chamber, the more he knew about the Chamber and its surrounding rooms would be good.

Done with his exploring and cleaning, Harry headed back up to the girls' bathroom. He had found a staircase exit that was a lot safer then climbing up a winding tunnel. Unfortunately when he reached the top, Moaning Myrtle was there. He was delayed an entire half hour as he was forced to listen to another of her sob stories.

By the time he reached the seventh floor corridor that the Room of Requirement was located in, it was ten past two and the others were waiting for him to arrive.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked him as he reached the group.

"Chatting with an annoying ghost." Harry replied as he started to pace in front of the wall. He needed a room that would seat six people comfortably with a table and every book that had information on all the Wizarding laws that were ever written as well as all the school rules.

"What are you doing?" Pansy asked him as he walked past her for the second time.

"Just watch," he replied as he turned and walked back the other way.

He walked past them again and a door materialised in the wall in front of them. Harry walked up to it and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement, what ever you require, the room will supply." Harry said as he held the door open for the stunned Slytherin's.

"Hey, isn't this where …" Draco started but Harry cut in.

"You and Umbridge busted us last year? Yeah, it is. It has its uses though."

They all walked into the room and took seats at the large table situated in the middle of the room. Three of the surrounding walls were covered in book shelves loaded with all the books that they would need. On the table were piles of blank parchment as well as several ink bottles and quills.

"Why exactly are we here?" Severus asked as he sat down in a seat to the right of Harry.

"Well, the five of us had a chat. We went through those lists that you gave me and we decided that it would be best to organise a group of students that will be trained to help us fight against Voldemort," Harry told him. "Voldemort always seems to attack at the end of the year. This way, if we are ready for him then we can end this once and for all. I want to organise a group of Slytherin's that will be the main attack, it's about time that they got recognised for something other then being evil."

"What exactly did you have planned?" Severus asked Harry as the boy pulled several pieces of parchment out of his robe pocket.

"Well, we thought about it a lot. Voldemort wouldn't expect kids to fight against him, the entire Wizarding world looks to a child to save them so why not get more to help out. Dumbledore knows about this room so it wouldn't be smart to train them in here. I have somewhere else that would be very appropriate. What I need your help with is the Dark Arts. I know that you know a lot about them, and I need you to help us. We have nine months to get ready." Harry told him.

"Uncle Sev, do you think that we would be able to sneak dad and Remus into the castle without Dumble's knowing? The more help we have then the quicker we can get people trained. Dad knows a lot about the Dark Arts and I'm sure that he will help." Draco asked.

"We will need to send a letter to them, I'm sure that he will help if you explain to him what you want him to do." Severus told his godson.

"I'll write one to them once we have finished here; now all we have to do is to go through these books and find every law that pertains to children fighting in a war. I also want to get Fudge kicked out of office; the Wizarding world is going to keep going down the drain if he keeps running it. We need to find someone who is worthy of the job and who can help us clean out the Ministry." Harry said as he pulled a couple of sheets of parchment towards him as well as a quill and ink pot.

"Well, what better way to bring the Malfoy name back to its previous status then to elect Malfoy senior?" Pansy asked as she looked at her best friend.

"That's a good idea, Lucius knows more about the Ministry then anyone I know. He would be the best candidate and I know that he'll change the restrictions that have been put on Werewolves simply because he is mated to one. I'll put forward the idea to him if he accepts to come here." Harry told them.

For the next three hours, the six Slytherin's sat at the table in the Room of Requirement discussing what would need to be done. By the time they had finished they had a long list of names of students that would be trained. There was nothing stated in any of the Ministry books about weather children were allowed to fight in a war or not. They just had to get word to the students that would be attending.

Harry had decided to hold the meetings and training down in the Chamber of Secrets. It was the safest place, considering Harry was the only one who knew how to get in there. He just needed to speak with the portrait of Salazar at his home about weather there were any other entrances other then the second floor girls' bathroom.

They planned to have the meeting commence a week from that day. It would give them plenty of time to organise everything that they would need. Harry also needed to take the others down to the Chamber so that they would know the area and wouldn't be going in blind when it was time for the meeting to take place.

With only an hour until dinner, Harry decided to head back to his room and write out the letter to Lucius and Remus. He also planned to write one to the twins as well. They would be of great help as well and Harry needed to know what they had come up with for the pranks he asked them to design to help with the fight against the Death Eaters.

_Remus and Lucius,_

_Hi, I'm writing to find out weather or not the pair of you will grace us with your presence at the school next Saturday. I have been discussing things with Severus and Draco and they agree that the two of you would be of some great help towards what we have planned._

_If you agree, then please send a letter back and I will organise a way for you both to get inside the school without the old fool knowing._

_Looking forward to seeing you both again._

_Harry J Potter._

_Gred and Forge,_

_Hello my two favourite pranksters. I request your presence at Hogwarts next Saturday at Two O'clock. Everything will be explained when you arrive, but I ask that you bring whatever notes you have on anything that you have come up with for what I asked of you._

_This meeting is of the utmost importance and I hope to see you both there._

_Harry J Potter._

After Harry had sent the letters of to their respective recipients, he headed towards the Great Hall to meet up with his friends. But fate had other plans as he was intercepted by Dumbledore and led to his office. To say that Harry was really pissed off with the old man would be a severe understatement.

"What do you want now?" Harry asked as they finally arrived in the head masters office.

"My boy, I am very disappointed in you." Dumbledore said as he sat behind his desk.

"Like I care, I already told you old man that you have no say in my life anymore. All you can do is punish me for things I've done in school, and seeing as I have done nothing wrong, then you have no right in making me come to your office." Harry said as he walked towards the door.

"I demand to know where you were over the holidays Mr. Potter," the old fool said as Harry reached for the handle to the door.

"I went to the moon, I'm thinking about building a condo there." Harry replied with a smirk as he left the head masters office.

What he failed to see was the look of pure un-diluted anger that marked the head masters face. He was sick and tired of the boy's insolence, either he did as he was asked to do, or he would be forced too.

Harry entered the Great Hall to see that Granger and Weasley were back to being human, the only difference was that they were both still green and silver. If Harry was correct, then they would be like that for at least a week unless he decided to be nice and do the counter curse ….. 'Pfft, like that was going to happen.'

"Where were you?" Blaise asked as Harry took his seat.

"I'll give you three guesses." Harry said.

"Dumbledore!" they all said at the same time.

"Bingo."

"Dumb old fart, when will he learn?" Blaise asked.

"Most likely never," came the reply from Theo.

Harry was sitting on his bed reading over his Potions homework when Hedwig came flying into the room. She was carrying two letters that Harry knew were replies to the ones that he had sent out earlier. He put his homework away and took the letters from him owl, after giving her some owl treats she nipped him affectionately on the ear before leaving for the owlery.

_Harry,_

_We'll be glad to come next weekend. We have come up with some very useful pranks that can be used in the war. We can't wait to hear about what happened to Granger and our dear Ronikins. We will meet you in Hogsmeade at half past one next Saturday._

_See you then, little brother._

_Gred and Forge._

Harry smiled as he read the letter and couldn't wait to see the two mischief makers again. He put the letter aside and opened the other that he knew came from his adopted godfather and his mate.

_Harry,_

_It's good to hear from you cub. Lucius and I agree to come and meet with you next weekend, it is getting rather boring here without you and Draco. The Manor is so quiet and it would be good to see you both again._

_We will both apparate to Hogsmeade and meet with you at One O'clock on Saturday. See you then cub._

_Remus and Lucius._

_P.S, Lucius said that if Draco gives you any trouble then you can smack him._

Harry laughed as he read the post script at the end of the letter; he would have to make sure that he obeys. Draco had been very annoying lately, with his moping around about Blaise. Harry knew that they both liked each other and thought that it was about time that he knocked some sense into the pair.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked his friend as he walked into the dorm room.

"I just got replies from the twins, Remus and your father. By the way, your father has given me full permission to smack you if you irritate me too much." Harry told the blond.

"Funny! So, are they coming?" Draco asked as he sat at the end of Harry's bed.

"Yeah, I think they are curious. Remus and your father will meet us in Hogsmeade at one, and the twins will be arriving at half past."

"Good, come on. Uncle Sev wants to see us, I think he may have found something useful for that Potion." Draco said as he stood from the bed.

They made their way out of the Slytherin common room and towards their Potion Masters private lab. Harry had made sure that he had the jars with the Basilisk parts in them on him. He really wanted to see the look on Severus' face when he showed the man what he had.

When they reached the lab, Harry knocked on the door and waited for a reply before they entered the room. Severus Snape was standing over a cauldron that was bubbling away with a slight silvery substance in it.

"You wanted to see us?" Harry asked as he made his way over to the work table.

"Yes, I may have found and ingredient that will allow Dragons blood and aconite to work together. The problem is that the ingredient is very rare and hard to come by."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Crushed Basilisk scale," came the reply. Upon hearing this, Harry promptly started to laugh. Talk about ironic.

"And what is so funny?" the spy asked. He liked hearing that sound come from the young man, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

"You, my dear Potions Master, are in luck. It just so happens that I know where you can get what you need." Harry replied once he had calmed down.

"Where?"

Harry pulled out the jars from the inside pocket of his robes and handed them over to his professor. Severus took the jars and examined them with a look of awe on his face, he had only ever seen these types of ingredients once before and that was when he was a child.

"Where did you get these?"

"Well, do you remember in second year how all those students ended up in the hospital wing petrified?" at their nods, Harry continued. "Well, they were being petrified by a Basilisk. The creature from the Chamber of Secrets was a Basilisk, I ended up killing it and I went down to the Chamber today and found that it was still in perfect condition. It was as if it had only just died, I figured that there was a preservation charm on the Chamber so I decided to gather some ingredients for you. I knew that it was very rare to find these types of ingredients and I knew that you would appreciate them."

"You got these for me?" Severus asked as he looked at Harry with a look that Harry couldn't quite describe.

"Better yet, how did you kill a dirty great big snake?" Draco asked.

"I pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the Sorting Hat, after Fawkes blinded the Basilisk, I fought it and ended up stabbing it through the head. I didn't come out unhurt either." Harry explained as he took a seat.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked as he carefully placed the jars on the work bench.

"As I was pulling the sword out, the snake slashed its head about and I ended up with one of its fangs snapping off and imbedding itself into my arm. Let's just say that if Fawkes hadn't cried on the wound and sealed it as well as getting rid of the poison, I wouldn't be here right now." Harry told them.

They spent the next two hours experimenting with the Basilisk parts, only after Harry promised to take Severus to the Chamber for more ingredients were they allowed to leave for bed.

Later, whilst lying in bed, Harry was thinking about the developing feelings that he was getting for his Potions Professor. He didn't know why he bothered; Severus wouldn't want to be with someone like him. He was un-lovable; his uncle had made sure to tell him this every time he had a chance. Maybe, just maybe, if he ignored the growing feelings then they would go away.

With that as his last thought, Harry fell into a restless sleep. The sooner this war was over, the better.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I actually had more ideas for it but I thought it was long enough. What's to come next chapter: Harry takes Severus to the chamber for more ingredients and the other five go with them, Dumbledore attempts to cast a compulsion charm on Harry, the Gryffindor's cause a fight and Harry has a talk with the portrait of Salazar and Godric. Till then, have a Happy New Year!!!!


	11. Organising an Army!

**Title:** Sudden Changes

**Author:** Darkalli

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Warnings:** Slash, au, incest, violence, language, self mutilation.

**Pairings:** HP/SS, DM/BZ, RL/LM, FW/GW

_The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil, is for good men to do nothing – Edmund Burke_

**Chapter Eleven:** Organising an Army

It was Six O'clock in the morning and instead of getting ready for a jog, Harry was getting dressed to go out. He was planning to sneak out of the castle at a time that no one would notice. He needed to peak with Salazar, the more he knew about the Chamber of Secrets, the better. And what better way to find out information then to go to the man who created it.

Once he was fully dressed, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak as well as his map and snuck out of his dorm room. Once he reached the portrait, he placed the cloak on and checked the map. Seeing that his path to the humpback witch on the third floor was clear of anyone, he walked out of the common room.

He was going this way because if he tried to use the front doors then the wards that activate after curfew, (which had only been added in the past year), would alert the headmaster and he would be caught. The wards were placed up to prevent any student from leaving the castle, unless for detention, after curfew. It also prevented people from gaining access to the castle as well.

Apparently a third year student had found this out the hard way the previous year and had to serve a weeks detention with Filch. Not the best way to spend your spare time I can assure you.

After walking through several secret passages, Harry finally made it to the third floor where the statue of the Hump Back Witch was. Double checking to make sure that no one was coming, Harry said the pass word and the witch moved forward. Once he was in the tunnel, he said the password to close the opening and then lit his wand with a Lumos and started to walk towards the exit which came out in Honeydukes cellar. After making sure that he was alone once he left the shop, Harry apparated away to his home.

The house was very quiet when he arrived, and it didn't take him long to get to his Potions lab where the portrait hung. After he lit the sconces on the walls around the room, Harry walked over to the portrait and roused Godric and Salazar from their slumber. Why portraits needed to sleep was beyond him.

"Harry, what are you doing back so early? It's not the holidays yet, is it?" Godric asked when he spotted his heir.

"No, Godric it's not the holidays yet. I came here to ask Salazar something." Harry replied as he pulled up a stool and sat on it.

"What is it that you wanted to know?" Salazar asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets, I need to know everything about it."

"What exactly do you want to know?" Salazar asked as he comfortable inside the frame.

"Well, I went down into the Chamber yesterday and found that the Basilisk that I killed in my second year was perfectly preserved. I wanted to know what types of spells were placed on the Chamber so that I can strengthen what ever spells need it." Harry explained.

"You killed my Basilisk?" Salazar nearly shouted.

"It was being controlled by Voldemort and not to forget the fact that it was trying to eat me." Harry said indignantly.

"How was she being controlled?" Salazar asked.

"Voldemort is a Parselmouth, he found out about the Chamber when he was in school and he opened it. He ended up killing a student but when he found out that the school would be closed down, he blamed the whole incident on the Grounds Keeper and never opened the Chamber again." Harry explained to the two Founders. "In my second year at Hogwarts, Ginervra Weasley was given a diary which belonged to Tom Riddle who was in fact Voldemort and he possessed her body and forced her to re-open the Chamber. Students kept turning up petrified because they had only seen the Basilisk reflection; the teachers were threatening to close down the school again. I was being blamed for opening the Chamber because it was found out that I was a Parselmouth as well when Draco set a snake on me during Dueling club. Anyway, Ginervra ended up being taken down to the Chamber and Weasley and I went down to get her because we figured out that the entrance was in the girls' bathroom."

"Then what happened?" Godric asked, he always liked a good story.

"Well we ended up going down with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was an absolute moron, and he tried to obliviate us by using Weasley's wand, it backfired and he caused a cave in. I ended up going on by my self and I came across the actual Chamber and saw Ginny lying on the floor as pale as anything, I ran up to her and that's when Voldemort came out, we talked, he said some shit about Dumble's and then he set the Basilisk on me. Fawkes clawed its eyes out and I stabbed it through the head and ended up with a fang in my arm, Fawkes cried on the wound and it healed."

"My Basilisk wasn't meant to be used to hurt people, she was my pet. The Chamber was her home and she protected my belongings from unfriendly people. It's called the Chamber of Secrets because it was my sanctuary, my place to go when I wanted to escape. Tom Riddle misused that power and I am glad that he is not my heir." Salazar told Harry.

"What do you mean? Everyone knows that Voldemort is your heir," Harry said.

"He's my sister's heir. She married into the gaunt family; they had Parseltongue abilities because our father had them. If Tom Riddle was my heir then this portrait would have been in the Gaunt vault not yours. Where he got the idea that he was my heir from is beyond me, but he is smearing my good name into the mud and I will have no more of it." Salazar said passionately.

"I'll make sure that people know about it, the Slytherin's deserve a good name. Dumbledore has made sure that the other houses despise Slytherin and I plan to make them better then the rest. That's another reason why I want to know about the charms and spells put up, I plan on training a lot of the Slytherin's who don't follow Voldemort and the only place that no one else can access is the Chamber." Harry told them.

"Alright, do you still have my chest?" Salazar asked his young heir.

"Yes."

"Get it and bring it here."

Harry got up from the stool and walked over to the far corner in the room, the chest lay in the dark corner untouched since Harry retrieved the spells and Potion notes during the summer. He picked the trunk up and carried it back to where he was previously sitting, after placing it on the floor he re-took his seat and waited for more instructions.

"Open it up and take everything out of it." Salazar told him. Once Harry did as he was told, he looked to Salazar for further instructions. "Place your right index finger in the top right corner and your left index finger in the bottom left corner, and then push down with both fingers at the same time."

Harry did as asked and once he pushed down, the bottom of the chest opened up to show a secret compartment that no one would know was there unless told. In the bottom was a thick, black leather bound book with _Salazar's Journal _written in emerald ink on the front. Harry looked up at the portrait questioningly.

"It has everything about the Chamber written in it, it's in Parseltongue so you only have to worry about Voldemort finding it. It has other things in it including the various charms, spells and Potions that I created that I wanted no one else to know about. I expect you to treat that book well." Salazar explained.

"I promise, thank you." Harry said as he looked at the book he held in his hands, it was over a thousand years old and it was now his. Severus would probably like the Potions and he knew that Draco would love to know about the Charms. To Hermione's consternation, Draco was top of the class in Charms.

"Shouldn't you be at school young man?" a voice said from the doorway. Harry spun around and spotted Remus standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and an upset look on his face.

"Don't worry Remus, I'm headed back now. I just needed to talk with Salazar about something important. I'm just going to put all this stuff back away and then I'm headed back." Harry said reassuringly to his godfather.

"Well good. I'll see you on Saturday." Remus said and then he walked back out, he was hungry and Lucius was still asleep so he could have breakfast made and then treat his Mate to breakfast in bed.

Harry sighed with relief and then started to pack everything back into the chest. Before he walked out the door, Harry turned back around to ask Salazar a question.

"Before I forget, are there any other entrances to the Chamber of Secrets other then the one in the sinks?"

"Yes there is, just walk to the end of the stalls and there is a blank wall. You will need to find the small picture of a snake and then ask it for entrance. The wall will open up and reveal a stair case that leads down into the chamber itself. You will need to light the first sconce on the right of the staircase and the rest will light afterwards." Salazar replied.

"Thanks, that will make it easier then trying to get everyone to jump down that tunnel. I swear Slytherin's are so vain." He said goodbye to Godric and Salazar after saying thank you again and then he left the way he came. Once in the Apparition chamber he apparated back to Hogsmeade. Hopefully no one noticed him missing.

When Harry returned to Hogwarts it was Eight O'clock and most of the early rising students as well as all the teachers were up and walking about the school heading for breakfast. Harry had a harder time in returning to his common room then he did leaving it. When he did enter, he saw that quite a few upper years where up and about getting ready for the day. He needed to speak with Draco so he went into the dorm room that he shared with his friends and saw the one he was after still asleep in his bed.

Harry crept silently up to his friend's bed and just stared at him for a while, he was trying to think of a good way to wake him up. Last time he woke Draco up he got hexed so he needed something that would work without him having to get close. Just then an idea came to him and he stepped as far away from the bed as possible before he waved his hand a bucket full of freezing cold water floated over the young blonds' sleeping head. With a smirk on his face, Harry flicked his wrist again and the bucket tipped the contents on the blonds' head.

"ARHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Harry bent over laughing at the girly screech that came from the blonds' mouth. When the water had landed Draco had jumped out of the bed screaming bloody murder.

"I'm going to kill you, Potter. You have until the count of five to run." Draco said as he looked at the culprit behind his sudden soaking and drew his wand.

Harry gave an un-dignified squeak before hightailing it out of the dorm room. He ran through the common room with Draco hot on his heels firing hexes at him, Harry never once stopped laughing. There was nothing like having an irate blond chasing you around early in the morning.

Monday came rather quickly and Harry decided that it would be a good time to write up the letters to the Slytherin's that they wanted to attend the meeting. Harry, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo had spent most of their lunch period writing up rough drafts of what they wanted to send. There was a lot of arguing going on and it was a surprise that they had actually come up with a suitable letter before the end of lunch.

"Okay, I think that this will do." Harry told the group as he read over the final product.

_To (insert name),_

_I am writing to you in regards to Defensive and Offensive training in the Dark Arts as well as hand to hand combat. This private invitation is only going out to those who have refused to get the Dark Mark or have no intention of joining Voldemort and his rank of Death Eaters._

_I wish to commemorate you for not taking the Dark path, hopefully with this program I and you can bring a good reputation back to the name of Slytherin. It is always best to choose what is right rather than what is easy._

_I look forward to hearing your reply to this letter. If you are not interested in what I have to offer then I stress the need for silence on this matter and request that you burn this letter immediately. If you do choose to take me up on this offer then turn up at the Second Floor disused girls bathroom at Two O'clock this following Saturday._

_I ask for your discretion and that you speak to __NO ONE__ about this letter. You shall find who your true friends are on Saturday. If you have questions before you decide what to do, then please turn up and they will be answered._

_Sincerely Harry J Potter, Lord Potter, Lord Black and Lord Slytherin. The-Boy-Who-Shall-Defeat-Moldy Shorts._

_P.S: Those of you who have decided to not attend will have your memory of this letter erased once you burn it. Sorry for the drastic measures, but I can not risk old Dumblefuck finding out about this little project of mine._

"Not bad. Hopefully it will get the message across." Blaise told the others.

"Let's hope so." Draco intoned.

Harry was walking to the Great Hall for lunch on Tuesday afternoon when he heard a whispered voice and then felt a spell hit him. There was then a little voice in his head that sounded strangely like Dumbledore and it was telling him that he had to talk to the Headmaster and to tell him everything that went on over the holidays.

It was a couple of minutes before Harry realized that the old fool had cast a compulsion spell on him, what the Headmaster failed to remember was that Harry was able to throw off the Imperius curse. A compulsion spell would be easier to throw off.

While Dumbledore kept the spell up, Harry weaved an invisible web around the spell so that it would be easier to dismantle latter. He was never so happy for the Occlumency and Legilimens lessons that Snape made him take during the summer then he was then. Harry didn't even know how long he was under the spell for, but when Dumbledore had finished and then slunk back into the shadows and away from Harry, he looked at his watch and noticed he was a good twenty minutes late for lunch.

With a dark scowl marring his face, Harry picks up his stride and walks into the Great Hall. Dumbledore had gone too far and Harry was pissed. It would be a cold day in hell before Harry did what Dumbledore wanted him to do.

When Harry got to the Slytherin table, his friends started to ask him what had taken him so long. Harry didn't reply because he was currently trying to destroy the compulsion charm. When he finally did destroy it, he looked up to see his friends looking at him with worry written all over their faces.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked.

"I was on my way here for lunch when that stupid old fucking fart cast a compulsion spell on me. He wanted me to go to him and tell him everything that went on over the summer break as well as follow all of his commands from now on. What he failed to remember was that I was able to throw off the Imperius curse in fourth year and with the Occlumency training I received from Severus this summer, I was able to form a sort of bubble around the spell. That's why I didn't answer you when I first got here; I was getting rid of the spell." Harry told them in a low whisper, he knew Dumbledore was watching him.

"That stupid fuck, what exactly does he hope to accomplish by casting spells on you?" Pansy harshly whispered.

"I don't know, but I would love to see the look on his face when he finds out the spell didn't work." Harry replied with a smirk.

Severus Snape was an unhappy man. He was woken up at Three O'clock in the morning by that damnable headmaster just so he could listen to the old fool rant on about how Harry had fought off the compulsion charm he had cast. With growing respect towards the former bane of his existence, Severus settled down to mark some essays that he had assigned to his fourth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class. There was no way that he could go back to sleep now.

Harry woke up bright and early on Wednesday morning; he planned to take his friends and Severus down to the Chamber that day. They would go after dinner when everyone else would head off to their rooms. Harry was glad for the information on another entrance to the Chamber because he knew how vain his friends were, it would be very difficult to try and persuade them to jump down a slimy tunnel.

Harry got dressed and headed out of the castle. He spent two hours jogging around the lake and then headed back into the castle to take a shower before heading down to breakfast. His first subject was DADA with the Gryffindor's, when he entered the room the Weasel and Granger didn't look too happy with him.

'_I wonder if the old fool told them about that compulsion charm he tried to cast.' _He thought to himself as he took a seat in the back with Draco.

They were currently studying the Dark Arts and how to protect against them. With Voldemort at large, they needed to know everything that would help them if they were confronted by Death Eaters. Harry had to admit that the teacher they have is a lot better then their other ones, well except for Remus.

Next up was Transfiguration and they were finally going to take the Potion that would show the form they would take if they could become Animagi.

"Alright class, it is time to take your Potions. Professor Snape has given me some that his seventh year NEWT classes made. I will go alphabetically through the list and as I call your name you are to drink your Potion." Professor McGonagall said as she handed out the vials of Potion.

As McGonagall read through the list, each student drank their Potion to reveal their Animagus form. When it got to Granger

As McGonagall read through the list, each student drank their Potion to reveal their Animagus form. When it got to Granger it showed her form to be that of a dull brown owl, but nothing compared to what Weasley's was. Draco had the form of an elegant Hawk, with storm cloud eyes. Theo was a black cat with Amethyst eyes, Pansy was a black Labrador. Harry's form turned out to be that of a King Cobra that reached a good ten feet in length, a lot of the Gryffindor's screamed as the vision of the snake slithered along the classroom floor. Blaise ended up being a small Wandering Garter Snake.

Weasley on the other hand had a form so funny that the entire class couldn't control the fits of hysteria that struck when his form showed. Even McGonagall could help a smile showing on her face. Ronald Weasley had the form of an Ass, Donkey. Ronald Weasley was a Mule. It was a very eventful class.

Wednesday night found Severus and his Slytherin students, minus Harry, waiting in the second floor girl's bathroom for Harry to arrive. They were going down into the Chamber to set up for Saturday, and Severus hoped to get some more ingredients from the dead Basilisk. It was going on half past nine when Harry showed up at the bathroom, and he looked about ready to rip someone's head off.

"Let's go, before I kill a couple Gryffindor's." Harry said as he walked over to the wall Salazar told him about.

The others didn't comment on what Harry said and followed him. They were curious and they really wanted to go down into the Chamber that was built by their house founder. Harry stood in front of the searching for the little snake that he was told would allow him access to the other entrance.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked as he stood next to his friend.

"A little snake, I was told that it was the way to get in." Harry replied absently.

"I thought you had already been in the Chamber?" Pansy asked.

"I have, the sink is the entrance that was created for the Basilisk. Behind this wall is a stairwell that will lead us directly to the chamber. Unless, you all want to go crawling around in slimy tunnels?" Harry replied.

The others didn't answer; instead they all moved closer to the wall and started to look for the snake. Five minutes later, Theo called out that he had found it and the others walked over to him. Harry saw the snake and asked the others to stand back, once they did what he asked he stood in front of the wall and hissed at the snake.

"_Open Up!"_ Salazar had explained to Harry that because there wasn't anyone else who could speak Parseltongue, he didn't need such a complex password. Hence why all the doors in the Chamber opened up with a simple hissed 'Open Up'.

A faint glow came from the wall before the bricks started to shift like the archway to Diagon Alley. Once the archway had opened fully, they all looked into the dark tunnel. Harry took out his wand and lit the sconce at the top on the right, they all watched fascinated as all of the sconces leading down the stairs lit up one after the other. In single file, they all followed Harry down. They were walking down for a good twenty minutes before they came to a door. This one wasn't protected by a password, Harry pulled on the handle and the door swung forward.

The door opened up into an anti-chamber, it was a circular room and it had a green slime on the walls that Harry didn't even want to know what it was. He walked over to the only other door in the room and opened it.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said and then walked through the door as the others followed behind him.

The Slytherin's looked around the Chamber with awe written across their faces, this was all created by one of the Founders of Hogwarts. The very man whose name was being slandered by prejudiced Wizards and Witches. Just being in the Chamber was like a dream come true for them.

They spent a good twenty minutes looking around in the main chamber. Harry could see Severus looking around for the Basilisk and thought that it would be best to tell the man where it was before he turned the place upside down in his search.

"I moved it."

"Hmm?"

"I moved the Basilisk carcass; it was kinda in the way so I moved it to its burrow. Come on, I'll take you there." Harry said as the Potions Master turned to look at him.

Harry turned around and led the way towards the statue of Salazar's head, Harry said the password for the mouth and it opened up. Harry then lead Severus into the Basilisk's old Chamber while the others continued to look around the Chamber. The look on Severus' face when he saw the sheer size of the Basilisk was like that of a kid in a candy store. Harry just smiled and left the man to gather as much ingredients as he could get.

It was an hour later that they all finally ended up in the Training Room, they needed to clean up the equipment and make a list of things they needed that the room didn't have. The equipment that they did have in the room would help greatly in their spell training but they needed something for the more physical side.

The room currently consisted of a raised platform in the center of the room that was for dueling. There were dummies lining the back wall and one of the side walls was padded so impact wasn't so bad. There were swords and other weapons lining the other wall and Harry was glad that Severus knew how to use most of them; it was forced upon all Pure Blood Wizards from a young age.

They made plans for Harry to go into Muggle London and buy some Muggle exercise equipment. To be able to keep up with the Death Eaters, the young Witches and Wizards would need to be physically fit. Supplying the room with Muggle equipment would help with that.

They cleaned out the cobwebs and dust in the room and then Harry lead them back out of the Chamber and they all headed back down to the Dungeons. Seeing as it was well past curfew, Severus walked them to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. Once they were safely inside, Severus turned around and walked back to his private rooms. It was a rather adventurous day and Severus was glad that he got to spend most of the night with Harry. He may never get a chance with the young Wizard but he was determined to spend as much time with Harry as he could before he graduated.

On Saturday, Harry spent three hours in downtown London shopping for exercise equipment. He had paid for it all and had all of it shrunk and stored in the inside pocket of his leather jacket, he had to sneak back into the school so that he wouldn't get caught. Thankfully Severus was covering for him and would tell any one who was looking for him that he was in the Potions classroom working for extra credit.

Once Harry entered the castle he headed straight for the Chamber of Secrets, he only had two hours to prepare before he had to go to Hogsmeade to meet with Lucius, Remus, Fred and George. Harry was hoping to sneak them in through the secret tunnel under Honeydukes.

By the time Harry finished setting up the training room he was only left with twenty minutes to get to Hogsmeade. With his map and cloak in hand, Harry walked to the statue of the Humpback Witch and then walked down the tunnel leading to Honeydukes. Harry only had to wait a couple of minutes before Remus and Lucius Apparated to the location that they had agreed to meet at.

"Harry! It's good to see you cub." Remus said as he pulled Harry into a hug.

"Missed you too Remus." Harry replied when they pulled apart. "It's good to see you too Lucius."

"Like wise. Where is Draco?" The blond aristocrat asked.

"In the castle, we thought that it would be easier if he stayed there incase anyone came looking for me." Harry replied as he transfigured a couple of rocks into seats, they had half an hour before the twins showed up.

"Alright, how long do we have before the twins arrive?" Remus asked as he sat down next to Harry.

"They said that they would be arriving at half past, I hope they show up on time because the meeting with the students starts at two." Harry replied.

They sat their talking about what had been happening over the past two weeks. Lucius and Harry had to restrain Remus when Harry told them about the compulsion spell that Dumbledore had set on him. Both of the men laughed when Harry described Severus' reaction to the Basilisk ingredients. As well as when he told them about how he woke Draco on Wednesday morning.

Harry was just telling them about what he had spoken to Salazar and Godric about when Fred and George turned up.

"Hey guy's."

"Harry, mate. What's been happening?" Fred asked as he hugged Harry before George pulled him into a hug.

"Nothing much, we don't have much time. I'll tell you everything after the meeting, right now we have to get back to the school. The meeting starts at two and we have to meet up with Severus, Draco and the others." Harry told them.

They all got up and headed back towards Honeydukes, they had a long afternoon ahead of them and a lot to do. Hopefully they wouldn't get caught, Dumbledore would be rather unhappy.

**A/N:** YAY!! I finally finished. This is my longest chapter yet, hopefully I will have the next up by next weekend. I've put a hold on my other stories because right now I have so many ideas for this one that I can't concentrate on my other ones. I hope that you enjoy this latest installment and I look forward to your reviews.


	12. Fighting for what is Right!

**Title:** Sudden Changes

**Author:** Darkalli

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it's all strictly owned by J.K Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter then I would actually be earning money for my stories.

**Warnings:** AU, slash, language, violence, incest, self harm.

**Pairings:** Harry/Sev, Draco/Blaise, Remus/Lucius, Fred/George.

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story and I'm glad that you like it so far. I'm even going to be nice and have Harry come up with a plan to throw Dumble's out of Hogwarts. That's going to be fun.

_How little do they see what is, who frame hasty judgments upon that which seems._

**Chapter Twelve:** Fighting for what is Right!!

It was almost two when the five Wizards finally made it to the disused bathroom. They had to take a couple of detours because of Filch and his cat as well as Peeves, who was trying to hide from the Bloody Baron who caught him jumping out of the suits of armor to scare the first years. When they reached the bathroom they saw Draco scowling at the ghost of Moaning Myrtle, she was complaining yet again about getting flushed down the U-Bend.

"Where's Sev?" Harry asked once Myrtle had disappeared down the toilet.

"He's down in the Chamber already. Hi dad," Draco replied.

Lucius walked up to his son and gave him a hug, then Remus followed suit. Remus wanted to treat Draco as the son that he never had, hopefully Draco wanted to be treated that way as well. He soon found out once Draco hugged him back and then called him dad. Remus hadn't been happier in his life then he was at that moment and Lucius looked on with pride towards his son, glad that Draco felt the same way that Remus felt about him.

"Alright, I want Remus and Lucius to go down to the Chamber and wait with Severus. I want Draco to wait with me until the Slytherin's turn up." Harry said after he opened up the entrance to the Chamber.

Remus and Lucius walked down the stairs once Harry lit the Sconces, neither had been down in the Chamber before and they were both looking forward to it even though Remus was a Gryffindor. But ever since Harry told them that Salazar Slytherin was in a relationship with Godric Gryffindor, Remus had wanted to see the Chamber.

"So, how long before you expect the Slytherin's to show up?" Draco asked after Harry closed the Chamber.

"I'll give them another twenty minutes. If no one shows up, then we know that the Slytherin's who we thought wanted to bring back a good name to their house doesn't really care." Harry replied

They waited for the next twenty minutes, just when they were about to give up, the Slytherin's that they invited showed up. Over twenty Slytherin's started to flow into the bathroom, Witches and Wizards from fourth year and up piled into the room and stood in front of Harry. From the looks of it, all the ones invited had shown up. It just proved that Harry was right about the Slytherin's picked wanted to do something about Voldemort, as well as bring a good name back to Slytherin house.

The Slytherin's just stood there and waited for Harry to start talking, they may have turned up but they only did so because they wanted to know what Potter was on about.

"Okay, now I know that you all want to know why I invited you here. But you will have to wait a few more minutes, being in a disused bathroom doesn't stop the walls from talking. The place that I am about to take you all to is a place that no one can access but me, so we won't have to worry about the old fool of a headmaster walking in and disturbing our little meeting." Harry told them.

"When I open up the door I want you all to follow Draco down the stairs in a single file, at the bottom of the steps you will find an anti-chamber I want you all to wait in there until I come down to open the other door." Harry told them as he walked towards the wall that hid the doorway to the Chamber.

The Slytherin's just stood there and watched as Harry walked over to what appeared to be a blank wall, what shocked them the most was when Harry spoke Parseltongue and the wall opened up to reveal a stairwell. Draco walked up to the entrance and motioned for the Slytherin's to follow him, they hesitated at first and then moved forward to follow the blond down the stairs. Harry stayed up in the bathroom and made sure that no one would be coming by while the Slytherin's moved down the steps. Once the last Slytherin had made it down Harry followed and sealed the entranceway, he then slowly walked down the stairs to give the others enough time to get to the bottom. When Harry got to the bottom of the stairs he walked to the door that led into the Chamber itself, speaking in Parseltongue the door swung open at his command and he walked through after motioning for the others to follow.

All the Slytherin's followed Harry into the middle of the Chamber, in front of the big head statue. They stood in un-even rows and waited for Harry to start explaining why they were summoned here and where here was exactly.

Harry walked over to where Severus, Remus and Lucius were standing. He asked them if the room was ready for them to venture into and he got a positive reply back. He then turned to face the Slytherin's and began to tell them why they were there.

"Alright, as I can tell many of you are wondering where we are, I'll get that out of the way first," he told them. "This entire Chamber runs under over half of the school, it has several rooms that run off from some of the tunnels. There are a lot more tunnels and I will advise you all before hand that it would be unwise to venture down any of the marked tunnels for you can easily get lost if you don't know where they lead. As for the name of this place, it is known as Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets."

There was stunned silence as the Slytherin's started to look around the Chamber in awe. Never in their lives had they imagined that they would get a chance to be in the Chamber that their house's founder had created in secret over a thousand years ago.

Harry let them get over their shock before he started to talk again.

"Right, well now that that is out of the way. The reason I asked all of you to come was partially explained in the letters. I want your help, Voldemort has amassed an army and the ministry workers are all running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. I want you all to help me; I am willing to train you all in everything that you need to know. Voldemort has to be stopped before he gains more control and destroys the Wizarding world as we know it."

"But how do we do that?" a sixth year that Harry recognized called out from his position in the group.

"We train; Professor Snape, Mister Malfoy and Mister Lupin have agreed to train us all. You need to learn to work together, a room has been set up that will cater to all that we need. For today we will just be organizing groups, I will set up a password that will allow you access to the Chamber without me having to hiss at the entryway all the time. This password will only work on the day you are meant to be here so you can't get in any other time." Harry explained. "Okay, first off I want you all to get in your year groups, fourth years to seventh years. I want this done because I am then going to put you all in groups of four with a member from each year. You need to get to know the people in your team like you know yourself; you will be training together and when the final battle approaches you will be in charge of taking care of each other. You need to know your team members moves, the way they think, what spells they know and how they can help you if anything goes wrong."

It only took a couple of minutes to get the groups organized, unfortunately there were uneven numbers from the years so two of the groups had two seventh years, a fifth year as well as a fourth year. The students only moved quickly because they were eager to find out what else was in store for them. What Harry had said so far had intrigued them all beyond words and they were determined to prove to the Wizarding world that not all Slytherin's were evil. And if the Savior could help them to accomplish that, then so be it.

"Alright, I'll answer any questions that you have and then I want you to get with your group in any area of this room and get to know each other. Well seeing as we have all been standing for the past half hour, how about I transfigure some seats and then you can start to ask your questions." Harry said as he pulled out his wand and started to transfigure some rocks into comfortable chairs for everyone.

Once the seats were made and arranged, they all sat down before Harry told them to ask away.

"In the letter you sent out to us it said that you were Lord Slytherin, how is that possible?" a sixth year asked.

"When I went to Gringotts and got emancipated, I found out that I was the heir to Slytherin from my mother's side. I also became the heir to the black fortunes and properties when my godfather passed away. I'm also the heir to Gryffindor but I didn't think you lot would care too much about that if I wrote it in the letter." Harry replied.

"Why are you the only one who can defeat You-Know-Who?" was the next question asked.

Harry sat there and debated on weather or not to tell them about the Prophecy. After debating it for a few minutes, he decided that it would be best if he did tell them about it. He himself hated it when people left out important information and he was sure that they would feel the same way.

"A few months after I was born a Prophecy was foretold. This Prophecy states that a child would be born that had the power to kill the Dark Lord and that he would be marked as his equal. That is how I got this scar. There were two babies that fit the description in the Prophecy, both my self and Neville Longbottom. However, Voldemort decided to go after the child that was like him, a half blood." Harry explained. "The Prophecy states that either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

The Slytherin's all sat there stunned; Harry's explanation wasn't what they had expected. Knowing what they knew now was completely different to what they knew before. The Slytherin's whose parents were Death Eaters had a new light shed on the subject because they were always told that Voldemort was a pure blood which is why he wanted all the half bloods and Muggle-borns eradicated. Finding out that the Dark Lord himself was nothing but a half blood hypocrite solidified their need to prove them selves.

"So, You-Know-Who really wants you dead because he knows that he can't win this war unless you no longer live?" The same Slytherin asked.

"Yes, and please call the bastard Voldemort. He's not worth the fear that he has instilled in people. Being afraid of a simple name does nothing but make you appear weak. Voldemort instilled the fear of the name because he wanted to feel special, he's nothing but a coward him self." Harry told them.

They spent the next three hours talking and organizing what would be happening over the course of the year. Harry showed the students the training room as well as where they would be eating if they spent longer then expected down there. It was decided that they would meet every Saturday after lunch and then train up until an hour before dinner. That would give them plenty of time and they would finish early enough so that they had plenty of time to clean up and rest before dinner.

With all the kinks of the plan worked out, the Slytherin's all went their separate ways. Harry stayed down in the Chamber to properly catch up with his family. The twins were currently making out in a corner, and Harry was wondering when that had come about. Blaise was openly flirting with Draco but the blond was completely oblivious to the whole thing and Harry decided that enough was enough. He was sick of seeing them tip toe around each other, he was so locking them in a closet when they get back to the Slytherin dorms. Pansy and Theo had returned to the dorms and Severus was reading through some of Slytherin's journals, so Harry decided to chat with his godfather and Lucius.

"That went rather well, Harry." Lucius said once Harry sat down with them.

"I thought that we would have some protesters, but it did go rather well. Better then we expected." Remus added in.

"They really want to prove themselves, I'm just glad that they agreed to help. The more people we have helping in this war, the better." Harry told them.

"We will still have problems with Dumbledore, he won't quit until he has you back under his control." Lucius told Harry.

"I know, I'm still thinking about what we can do about that." Harry replied.

The three of them went into a comfortable silence whilst thinking about what they would do about Dumbledore. The man kept trying to force Harry into doing what he wanted him to do. So far he had tried everything but Obliviate and Imperius, although it was only a matter of time before he used those as well. Harry wouldn't put it passed him to try. Remus asked Harry how the year had gone for him so far and it took a rather long snog session from Lucius to calm Remus down enough so that he wouldn't go searching for the Headmaster once they found out what the old fool had been trying to do to Harry.

"Hey Harry, we're going to head back now. Is there any way that we can get out of here without any one in the castle seeing us?" George asked as he came up to them.

"Sure, there's a tunnel that leads out into the Forbidden Forest. Once you know the way, I want you to use that way from now on. If anyone saw you then that would bring Dumbledore down upon us. That is something that we do not need." Harry told the twins as he led them towards the tunnel entrance.

"Just keep walking straight and it will lead you out, when you exit you will be in an area that will allow you to apparate. I'll see you both next weekend." Harry said.

The twins hugged Harry goodbye and then started to walk down the tunnel. Harry headed back to Remus and Lucius who had been joined by the other three left in the Chamber. Draco was still oblivious to Blaise's looks and Harry was determined to lock them in a closet together after dinner. They were just as bad as Remus and Lucius were before they got together.

The group of six sat there for another hour before they decided to head back up into the school for dinner. Remus and Lucius had left by way of the tunnel and Harry led the way back up into the bathroom. Hopefully Dumbledore didn't notice that they had been missing for the past few hours.

After dinner, Harry kept his word and locked Draco and Blaise into a storage closet that was conveniently placed in the Slytherin common room. By the amount of cussing and yelling, Harry knew that he would be in trouble when he released them but right now he didn't give a damn. The pair were seriously getting on his nerves and he had enough to worry about without having them gallivanting around each other and annoying the shit out of him.

As it was it had taken him a good half hour to calm Theo down who had gone into a laughing fit that had caused him to nearly choke on his tongue. Pansy had thought it funny too, until she heard her boyfriend start to gag. It was the first time she had quieted so quickly.

Harry was currently sitting at one of the desks in his dorm room going over details for the training sessions. The twins would work with a team of their own, teaching them how to use the various pranks and weapons that Fred and George were currently working on. Severus would have his own team that would be focusing on Potions and their use on a battle field. Remus would be teaching his group how to defend against Werewolves that they knew Voldemort would definitely be using. Lucius' group would be learning all about the school, the best places to set up an ambush, they would also be taught the location of all the passages leading in and out of the school. Harry just knew that Voldemort would bring the battle to the school.

The team that Harry and Draco would be working with would be learning defense and offense. Blaise, Theo and Pansy would just be helping out where they could until Harry was able to convince anyone in the other houses to help them. Just as long as they had no problems with taking orders from Slytherin's, that is. Harry only knew of a few students in Gryffindor that would have no problem working with a group of Slytherin's. He just wasn't too sure about the other two houses.

One thing was for sure, things were going to get more interesting as the year went on.

**AN:** Yay, another chapter. Sorry it's late, I've been sick lately. Apparently I'm lacking in Iron and overdosing in other vitamins so I'm constantly walking around looking like death warmed up. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by next weekend. Hope you enjoy.


	13. Secrets Revealed!

Title: Sudden Changes

**Title: **Sudden Changes

**Author: **Darkalli

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not that lucky.

**Warnings: **AU, slash, violence, language, incest, Dumble's bashing.

**Pairings: **Harry/Severus, Draco/Blaise, Remus/Lucius, Fred/George

**A/N:** Here the chapter you all have been waiting for, you will find out why Remus is not teaching at Hogwarts.

_Strength is born in the deep silence of long-suffering hearts; not amid joy._

**Chapter Thirteen: **Secrets Revealed

"You have to stir it five times anti-clockwise and then just as you're coming to the end of the fifth one, you need to stir clockwise ten times." Harry said as he read from an old parchment whilst he stood in Severus' private Potions lab.

"Okay, then what needs to be done?" Severus asked as he carried out the instructions that Harry relayed.

"The Essence of Dittany, you need to add three drops then stir clockwise for five minutes." Harry told him.

Severus nodded his head and continued to stir the Potion, they had been working on this Potion every Tuesday and Friday night since school started. Severus had kept his word and continued to help Harry with the Potion that would hopefully cure Remus of his Lycanthropy. Harry had told him that even though Remus and Lucius had finally bonded, the monthly transformations continued to drain the strength from the werewolf. Even though the bond had strengthened Remus considerably, he was getting weaker and Harry feared that his godfather wouldn't survive through the New Year. So every Tuesday and Friday, Severus helped Harry with the Potion that the young Wizard had found in Slytherin's chest. As an added bonus, it also gave Severus more time to spend with the boy that he was falling in love with.

It had been a month since the first meeting with the Slytherin's and Harry had managed to get a further twelve students to join. Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas had come from Gryffindor. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan came from Hufflepuff, and finally Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw.

The lessons had been going well and Harry had integrated one person from each of the other houses into each of the Slytherin's groups. They had worked well together and it was only in the first half hour of the lesson that Harry had to break up more then one argument. Now the students were working well together and they had come very far. Things were going as planned and Harry couldn't be happier.

Harry was sitting out by the lake on Saturday morning, he had gotten up early as usual for his normal morning jog and decided that he would just sit outside for a while. He had a lot to think over about the upcoming war, Voldemort had been quiet since he found out about Lucius being a spy and it unnerved Harry. He wanted to know what the snake was up to; he hadn't been this quiet in a long time. He hadn't even called a meeting with his Death Eaters and that alone had Severus on edge. He also had to contend with Dumbledore, no matter how many times he has tried and failed to get Harry to see his way, he still tries. Only just the day before, the man had tried to get a house elf to slip something into Harry's Pumpkin juice at dinner, but Dobby was able to swap the drink with Ron Weasley's and the red head had ended up in the hospital wing after he collapsed at dinner.

Harry had been thinking and making notes since his return to Hogwarts. He needed to get a new Minister for Magic appointed, Fudge was an absolute moron and if he kept going the way he was going then the Wizarding world will fall. Harry knew that fudge was accepting bribes and it really wouldn't surprise Harry if Fudge was some how connected to Voldemort and the mad mans activities. Remus had also told Harry that an Order meeting hadn't been called recently either, not since Harry's change of face. Although Remus probably wouldn't be told if a meeting was to be held anyway, the Werewolf had lost his favour with Dumbledore when he refused to turn Harry over during the summer holidays. That was the reason why Remus wasn't working at Hogwarts like he was supposed too. Harry felt that Remus would be in danger if he attended Hogwarts as the DADA professor, Dumbledore would stop at nothing to gain control of Harry and the young wizard wouldn't put it passed Dumbledore to use Remus to his advantage.

On to a lighter note, Harry still laughed at the reaction he got out of Draco and Blaise after he locked the pair in the storage closet. When he went to check on them the next morning, Harry saw the pair fast asleep, butt naked, on the floor in the closet. Not something he wanted to see. The fact that the pair finally got together didn't stop them from getting Harry back for locking them up. Harry had to spend the rest of the weekend locked in his dorm room because of the lovely jinx that the two older Slytherin's cast on him. They thought it would be funny to jinx his hair gold and skin red. When Harry emerged from his bed Monday morning, Draco thought he was a dead man. Harry had the look of sheer malice printed across his face whenever he looked at the blond Slytherin; Draco avoided Harry like the plague the whole day. He was worried that his once enemy would do something in retaliation, something that he hoped wouldn't be too bad. Harry ended up jinxing him bald, the blond loved his hair and Harry thought it would be the best revenge. Draco didn't talk to him for a week. It took a lot of sex and begging from Blaise to get Draco to concede to the fact he was beaten by the best; a Marauder.

Dumbledore was currently sitting in his office, stewing over his latest failed attempt at trying to get Harry back under his control. The little shit kept evading his attempts, whether they were by Magical or Potion means. No matter what he tried, the Ex-Gryffindor was two steps ahead of him and it was starting to annoy him. Lupin had refused to turn the boy over during the summer and then had turned around and quit as the DADA professor for the year. He had to act fast and find a replacement last minute, leaving him more irritated then he was previously.

He needed control over Potter so that he could defeat Voldemort and claim Harry as the next Dark Lord, that way he could get rid of both of the wizards that caused a threat to his power.

"Alright, today we are going to be learning the Patronus Charm. Now don't get frustrated if you can't get it, barely any full grown wizards can get this charm right." Harry called out as he walked up and down in front of the students gathered in the Room of Requirement.

It was the weekend before Halloween, and Harry needed to get the students working on their Patronus charms, whoever was able to accomplish a reasonable form would be put into a special group whose sole purpose was to protect the others from attacking Dementors. Voldemort's silence was still worrying Harry, even Severus had no idea as to what the mad man had planned.

Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix had been quiet as well. Harry was right in thinking that Remus had lost favour with Dumbledore; Severus had informed him that several meetings had taken place that the Werewolf was un-invited to since the end of summer. Apparently, the headmaster was going to use Remus to get to Harry, this was exactly what Harry had feared would happen. This is why Harry had talked his godfather out of teaching at Hogwarts.

"There are some people here who already know how to do a Patronus; they are the ones who were involved in the DA last year. If you have any problems, then ask them for help." Harry continued.

"How exactly do you perform a Patronus?" a sixth year Slytherin asked.

"You need to think of a happy memory, not just any happy memory though. It has to be a memory of the most genuine happy moment of your life; if the memory is not strong enough then it will affect the outcome of the Patronus." Harry told them. "The stronger the memory, the stronger the Patronus will be and the longer it will last."

"Now I want you to get into your groups, those who learnt and were able to accomplish a solid Patronus, I want you to go around the different groups and help any one who is having any problems. The incantation is Expecto Patronum." Harry said as they all began the task set before them.

"What does your Patronus look like Harry?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

Harry pulled out his wand and thought of one of his happy memories before he called out the charm, a large silver stag burst forth from his wand. The stag cantered around the room in search for a Dementor, upon finding none the stag returned to Harry's side where its nose nuzzled Harry's hand before disappearing. The surrounding students broke into awed chatter and grew even more determined to accomplish the task of forming a solid Patronus. If Harry could do it, then so could they.

The Great Hall was filled with bouts of laughter come Monday morning, another prank had been played on the Weasel and Granger. They had tried to talk to Harry yet again on Sunday but had only succeeded in annoying Harry further then what he already was. Come Monday morning before breakfast, Harry had gone into the kitchens and asked Dobby to place a Potion into their Goblet's. The House-Elf had done what he had been asked and Harry was trying not to laugh to loudly at the out come of the Potion.

The Potion designed in a similar fashion as the Polyjuice Potion. The difference between the two was that it only changed the voice of whoever drank it, Granger had developed a rather bad stutter and drool kept coming out of her mouth. Weasley on the other hand had developed a rather high pitched female voice, very similar to Umbridge's voice. Every student laughed louder whenever one of the pair opened their mouth to say something.

It was a very entertaining breakfast and Harry didn't fail to see the calculating look that Dumbledore threw his way. Severus' lips twitched every now and then as if he was trying to prevent himself from laughing with the rest of the school. McGonagall on the other hand looked as if she swallowed a lemon and looked out across the hall with a disapproving stare.

"Come on, we have Potions in twenty minutes." Harry said as he stood from his seat.

His four friends rose from their seats as well and followed Harry out of the Great Hall; they headed straight for the Dungeons so that they would be the first to arrive. As they walked, Blaise and Theo talked and laughed about how great the latest prank was and that they would need to get more supplies from the Weasley twins. Unlike the other Gryffindor's, he Weasley twins were the only ones that the Slytherin's could tolerate over the past few years. They didn't just prank Slytherin's, they pranked the whole school. They had earned great respect from the Slytherin's the year before when they had left school with style, completely ruffling Umbridge's feathers in the process.

When they arrived at the Potions classroom, Harry opened the door and walked in. The others followed and sat down at two benches in the back of the room. Over the next fifteen minutes students began to wander into the classroom and take their seats. Just as the bell rang, stating the start of class, the door banged open and Severus came into the room in all of his glory. _'He's sexy when he does that.' _ Harry thought as he watched the Potions Master storm to the front of the room.

"The instructions are on the board, you have an hour. Get to work." Severus said once he spelled the words onto the chalk board at the front of the room.

That night at dinner Weasley and Granger were back to their normal selves. Harry was rather disappointed that the spell didn't last long enough, but the result was still good. He'd have to send a positive reply back to the twins on that one, they would be pleased. On another note, Dumbledore had been staring at Harry throughout the entire meal. It was making Harry nervous, he knew that the old coot was up to something and he had a feeling that it had something to do with him.

"What is the old coot staring at now?" Theo asked as he looked up at the Head Table.

"Harry. Who else?" Draco replied as he looked up as well.

Harry just scowled and turned away from the manipulative old man. The stares were beginning to annoy him. Draco stuck his finger up at the old man, which caused Harry, Blaise and Theo to snicker and Dumbledore's eyes to widen comically.

"Draco!! You'll get into a lot of trouble if you do that again." Pansy admonished her friend, even though she too found it rather funny.

"He was asking for it, he should just take a picture, it lasts longer." Was the reply from the young blond.

"Ha ha, that was good Dray." Blaise said once he had calmed down.

Harry just shook his head and went back to his meal, he had very weird friends. Interesting, but weird. He wouldn't trade them for the world; they were the first to like him for who he was, not for the Boy-Who-Lived, but for just Harry. And he greatly appreciated it, he had a godfather who loved him, Severus no longer hated him and he had great friends. Life couldn't get any better.

Life got much worse after Halloween. The morning post brought the Daily Prophet, and on the front cover of the Wizarding Newspaper was a story that made Harry see red.

_**YOU-KNOW-WHO STRIKES AGAIN!!**_

_**Last night a horrendous event occurred. A small Muggle town was attacked by Death Eaters who burnt the town to the ground. Destruction was that was left behind when He Who Must Not Be Named sent out his followers on a raid. Many Muggle's were slaughted, be they men, women or children. **_

_**By the time the Auror's were dispatched, many had been killed and most homes had been set alight. Many at the Daily Prophet wonder if the Minister for Magic had made any effort at all to stop such a traumatic event.**_

_**Many Witches and Wizards from the MLE were dispatched to alter the memories of those that survived. But guessing by the death toll, there weren't many survivors left. Is the ministry really doing anything to stop You-Know-Who, or are they still turning a blind eye like they did the previous year?**_

_**Perhaps we need a new Minister. Seeing as the current one is doing nothing to stop the mad man rampaging across the British Isles. Could Harry Potter truly be our last hope?**_

_**Rita Skeeter. **_

_**For more information, see page 3.**_

All at once the Great Hall erupted into noise. The older years were standing up and yelling whilst the younger years looked scared. Severus got up from the table and left the hall, with only Harry noticing.

"That sick bastard!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Hush, calm down." Theo said as he tried to calm his angry girlfriend.

Harry tuned them out as he retreated into his thoughts. This is exactly what he had been afraid of, and as usual the Ministry was no help. Those moronic Politicians were running around like chickens with their heads chopped off and Harry was sick of it. Fudge was doing more damage then good and both the Muggle and Magical world were paying for it. It was time to put his plan into action, Fudge needed to be eradicated, and the sooner it was done the better.

Later that night, Harry was sitting on the floor of the bathroom that he shared with his dorm mates. He had his trusty knife in is hand and it was currently lying against his wrist. He needed to feel, he needed to know that he was still human. Just one small cut, that's all he needed. No one would know.

He drew the knife across his wrist but noticed a bit too late that he had pressed to hard. He had cut to deep and now blood was gushing from the cut. He was starting to feel light headed when he heard a noise in the distance. A shadow fell over him and Harry looked up into the horrified face of Draco Malfoy before the darkness claimed him and he fell into the abyss.

**A/N:** Aren't I just cruel. Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to leave you all hanging. Leave you guessing as to what will happen in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Don't worry, I'll be updating soon, I'm also sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. We've had some shitty weather here lately and our internet server was down because of it, so I couldn't post. I also hope that this satisfies everyone's curiosity about why Remus isn't working at Hogwarts. TTFN!!


	14. Life of a Soldier!

Title: Sudden Changes

**Title:** Sudden Changes

**Author:** Darkalli

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Warnings:** Slash, AU, incest, violence, language, self harm. Dumble's bashing. Severus is very OOC in this chapter.

**Pairings:** HP/SS, RL/LM, DM/BZ, PP/TN, FW/GW

**AN: **Thanks to all who reviewed, you're the best. Once this chapter is posted I am going to go over all my other ones to fix any mistakes that I have made. Hope you all enjoy this next installment.

_War is a profession by which a man cannot live honourably; an employment by which the Soldier, if he would reap any profit, is obliged to be false, rapacious, and cruel. – Machiavelli._

**Chapter Fourteen:** Life of a Soldier!

When Draco walked into the bathroom and saw his best friend slumped over on the floor, he stood frozen. He couldn't believe what he had just walked into, but once his eyes settled on the puddle of blood under Harry's hand he went into action. He rushed over to the black haired Wizard while grabbing a towel on the way. When he got to Harry, he quickly wrapped the towel around the bleeding wrist to try to slow the blood flow. He needed to get someone here fast; he had no idea as to what he needed to do. Thinking fast, Draco grabbed another towel to place under Harry's head and then called out for Blaise, hoping the Italian was able to hear him.

Hearing the shout from his boyfriend, Blaise made a beeline for the bathroom and busted through thee door. Upon entering, he froze at the site of Harry lying on the floor and Draco holding a bloody towel against a still heavily bleeding wrist. Draco's anguished voice seemed to bring him out of the state he was currently in.

"Blaise, I need you to go and get Sev. I can't heal him, I don't know how." Blaise just stood there and continued to stare. "BLAISE! Go now; he's already lost to much blood."

At the note of anxiety that Blaise noted in his boyfriends voice, he turned around and raced out of the bathroom. He ran faster then he had ever run before and ignored the people calling out to him. Once he made it past the portrait, he sprinted down the corridors until he reached Severus' quarters. Not caring if he made to much noise, he banged on the door with his fist as hard and loud as he could. Blaise raised his hand to knock again after a minute of silence, when the door was suddenly wrenched open and Severus stood there with a scowl on his face.

"What is the meaning of this, Mister Zabini? What is so important that you felt the need to nearly abolish my door with you heavy handedness?" Severus asked the sixth year Slytherin standing in front of him.

"There's no time to explain…to much blood…won't stop…you have to come quickly." Blaise tried to say all at once.

"What are you blathering on about?" Severus demanded, it was hard understanding students when they babbled.

"Harry!" that one word made Severus go into action, from the babbled words before he was able to determine that something was wrong with Harry and he needed to hurry. He rushed back into his quarters and grabbed his potions bag before following Blaise to the Slytherin common room.

When the pair reached the common room, they briskly walked passed the other occupants and Blaise showed the way to the bathroom that Harry's prone body was lying in. When they got there, it was only Severus' training as a spy that enabled him to keep his masks up at the sight of Harry. The Potions Master rushed over to Draco and asked him what had happened.

"I don't know, we were looking for him after dinner and I just found him in here like this. The knife he must have used is over there, I moved it out of the way when I moved him so I could wrap the towel around his arm." Draco replied as he helped Severus to lay Harry on his back properly.

"Foolish boy. Why did he do this?" Severus asked him self as he started to remove the blood soaked towel.

Once the towel was removed, Severus pulled his wand from out of his robe and cast a few spells on Harry slashed wrist. The tendons that were cut started to knit back together and the blood flow stopped, because of the severity of the wound, Severus had to transfigure a clean towel into a bandage and then proceeded to wrap Harry's wrist with it. When that was done, he then moved behind Harry and sat the unconscious boy up whilst leaning him against his chest.

"Draco, pass me out a blood replenishing potion from out of my bag as well as a pain reliever." The blond rushed to do as he was told and handed Severus the Potions he wanted once he retrieved them.

Severus poured the potions down the prone boy's throat whilst he massaged it so he would swallow the potions. When Severus had successfully given Harry the potions, he stood up with the boy in his arms and noticed how light he was. He had gained muscle over the summer and had put some weight on, but he still didn't weigh what he was supposed to weigh. Severus walked out of the bathroom and entered the boy's dormitory, he moved over to the bed that Draco showed as Harry's and placed the young Wizard on the bed after removing Harry's shoes and getting Draco to pull the covers down. Severus' covered Harry back up and then turned to the other occupants of the room.

"We won't be able to tell the effects until morning, he lost a lot of blood. I want one of you to come straight to me if he wakes up before morning. If he doesn't, then I will be back before breakfast to keep an eye on him till he does wake up." Severus said to Blaise and Draco before he gave one last look at Harry, then turned to leave the room.

'_I can't believe he would do something like that. Why didn't I realise the signs? He was always wearing long sleeves, flinched whenever anyone touched him on the arms. Why didn't I see the signs?' _Severus chastised himself as he walked back to his quarters in a daze. He and Harry would have a lot to talk about in the morning.

Harry woke up the next day with a dull throb in his left arm. He was wondering why he was lying on a soft surface when last he knew, he was lying on the bathroom floor. Realising someone must have found him; Harry sat up with a start but made a grab for his arm when a stab of pain went through it. It was only then that he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked to the right and saw Severus sitting in a chair next to his bed; the worrying part was the disappointed frown on his face.

"Err – Hi."

"What were you thinking?" Severus said as he suddenly stood up, making Harry flinch.

Harry knew what Severus was talking about, but he didn't have the answer to the question asked. He just sat on the bed and watched as Severus paced in front of him.

"Were you even thinking about what would happen to everyone else if you died? You are too important to die now. If Draco hadn't of found you when he did, then the Wizarding world would go to hell. Why didn't you say something to someone, anyone?" Severus said as he continued to pace.

"It always comes back to that, doesn't it?" Harry said quietly, but it was loud enough to make Severus take notice and stop his pacing. "If I died right now, no one would give a shit that I'm dead. They'd only care about the fact that I didn't take Voldemort with me. 'Harry Potter isn't allowed to have a life, he has to do our dirty work and rid the world of the Monster that we created. Who gives a fuck if he dies in the process.'?"

"Harry…" Severus started to say, but he was cut off as Harry jumped from the bed and started to pace the same path that he himself had previously trodden.

"My whole life has been ruled by a stupid prophecy. My parents were taken from me because of that prophecy, my childhood was taken because of that prophecy, and my life will most likely be taken because of that stupid bloody prophecy. I've never been able to have a normal life, yet that is what I crave the most. You don't know how many times I have just wanted to up and leave, and make the Wizarding world fix the mistakes they made. I've even contemplated offing myself numerous times because I knew no one would give a damn." Harry said as he continued to pace. Severus was unable to get a word in edgewise because Harry just kept talking over him.

"Tell me what I'm supposed to do, you seem to know everything. When things are going great, the public praises me. But as soon as things turn bad, I'm made out to be the bad guy. I'm either going insane or going dark, unless you forgot the fiasco in fifth year. I just don't know what to do anymore." He continued as he sat down on his bed.

"Harry, people do care about you. I know the ones you once called friends turned their backs on you, but the ones who really count still care. Remus, Lucius, Draco and the other Slytherin's care. The Weasley twins care and I care as well. Every one of the people I just mentioned will care if you die, not because you are the Boy-Who-Lived but because you're Harry. Just Harry. I know it may seem that we don't care sometimes, but the only reason we push you is because we want you to survive when you go up against The Dark Lord and his followers." Severus told the teen as he sat next to him.

"Cutting isn't going to solve your problems. It's only going to add to them. Talking to someone, anyone will help you. You don't need to lock yourself up in your only little world to stay safe. It doesn't hurt to let people in every now and then; it hurts more to keep them out. I know that from experience. Just promise me that if you get the urge to cut, that you will talk to someone, tell them why you feel the need too. You can even talk to me, I won't ridicule you. I'll listen to anything that you have to say, no matter what it is. Even if it's to complain about how unfair I was in Potions." Harry sat and listened to everything that Severus told him. Maybe it was time he let someone in, but he was afraid that if he let anyone in he would be hurt.

"I promise that I'll try," was Harry's reply.

Severus smiled, that was the best he could hope for. If Harry started to open up to someone about his insecurities and fears then maybe he will heal enough to let more people in.

Two hours after their talk in the seventh year Slytherin boys' dorm room, Harry and Severus were down in Severus' personal lab working on the werewolf cure again. Harry was beginning to get frustrated because they still hadn't figured out the missing ingredient and Christmas wasn't that far away. He really didn't want the last link to his parents and Sirius to die, especially when he saw Remus as a father.

"I think it will be best if we go over the ingredients again, right from the start. Maybe that way we can try and figure out which ingredient we need." Severus told Harry when he noticed him getting fidgety.

"That might help," Harry replied, he then grabbed the piece of paper with the ingredients on it and read through them aloud.

"Alright, we have Aconite, Alihosty Leaves, Glumbumble Secretion which counteracts the poison in the Alihosty Leaves, Crocodile scales and Dittany. We also have Dragon's blood and even though it reacts badly with the aconite, Draco and I were able to find an ingredient that would make them work together which surprisingly enough is Dragon's liver." Harry told Severus as he read from the list of ingredients.

"We also have Knotgrass, Powdered Horn of Bicorn and Unicorn Tears that were freely given by a Unicorn that lives in the forest that surrounds my Manor. I'm positive that we are only missing one key ingredient but I have no idea as to what that ingredient could be. Harry said as he sat down on a stool at the bench they were working at.

"From the journal with this potion in it, Salazar was unable to figure that one out either. It has to be something that won't counter act any of the other ingredients. I just can't seem to locate an ingredient that won't counteract the Dragon's Blood and Unicorn Tears. Everyone I have thought of negates the effects of one or the other." Severus said as he sat on a stool next to Harry.

"Hang on a minute, what about Phoenix Tears. Wouldn't they be able to heal the mutated tissue inside a werewolf that occurs when they are bitten?" Harry asked all of a sudden.

"I already thought of that, the Dragon's blood overpowers it." Severus told him.

"Not if we mix Essence of Rue with the Phoenix Tears before we add it to the potion. The Essence of Rue will strengthen the Phoenix Tears so that the Dragon's Blood won't overpower them. If we can find the right amount to add then we may have a cure." Harry told him.

"You just might be right, the Essence of Rue won't strengthen the Phoenix Tears to much but just enough that the Dragon's Blood won't affect them." Severus said after a minute of thought.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's see if Fawkes is willing to supply us with a vile of his tears that way we have plenty to experiment with," Harry replied.

With a hopeful solution, Harry called Fawkes to him. The Phoenix had come to Harry during the summer because of the way Dumbledore was acting. The fire bird didn't like the way Dumbledore was acting towards his favourite student and vowed to help Harry in anyway possible. Harry had never been gladder about seeing that bird then he did when he heard the news from Fawkes. Even though Dumbledore told people that the Phoenix was his familiar, it was a total lie. Dumbledore had forced the fire bird into staying with him, Fawkes vowed to himself that when he found the right wizard then he would bind himself to that wizard. When he met Harry, he knew that he was worthy enough to be bound with Fawkes.

Half an hour later Harry had two full vials of Phoenix Tears, just enough to experiment with. First they needed to find the right amount to mix with the Essence of Rue, once they had that right all they had to do was get a sample of Remus' blood and try some of the Potion with that. If the Potion killed off the Werewolf virus then they had a cure. If not, then they were back to square one.

The following weekend came rather quickly. Harry and Severus were able to find the right amount of Phoenix Tears and Essence of Rue to add to the Potion and they now had a complete potion that would hopefully work when they procured the blood sample from Remus. Harry planned to get the blood after the meeting that Saturday. Harry was hoping that he the potion did work and then he would be able to get the potion to Remus before Christmas.

"That's great guys. Most of you have got the gist of the Patronus Charm and some have actually been able to cast a solid form. Those of you who have successfully conjured a solid Patronus get into a group and practice some more together. From now on I want you to work in only that group, you will still be taught other things but keeping the Dementor's away from everyone else is your main priority." Harry told the students.

"I want you all to keep practicing in your spare time, then when we come back next lesson we will move onto the next level." Harry said as the students gathered their stuff and headed to the exit.

Once they left, Harry walked over to Remus to speak with him. Remus was sitting with Lucius and Severus discussing what went on in that day's meeting.

"Remus, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked once he stood in front of the three adults.

"Sure Harry," Remus said as he stood up and followed Harry across the Chamber. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, there's this potion that Severus and I are working on. We need to do some experiments before it's complete and I was wondering if I could get a vial of your blood," Harry told the Werewolf.

"Can you tell me what the potion is for?" Remus asked.

"Not yet, I want to make sure that it actually works before I tell anyone else about it." Harry told him, hoping that the man agreed.

"Alright, just as long as you tell me when the potion works." Remus said as he rolled up his sleeve.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first to know." Harry said with a smile on his face. Harry pierced into one of Remus' veins and then held a vial up to the flowing liquid of life.

Once the vial was full, Harry healed the puncture and thanked Remus before placing the vial securely into his jacket pocket. They both headed back over to where Severus and Lucius were sitting. The twin's, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy had joined them. Remus sat back down next to Lucius and at his mate's curious look he told him that he would explain when they returned home.

"Lucius, I have a proposition for you." Harry told the blond once he sat down.

"And what would that be, Harry?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How would you like to become the next Minister of Magic?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I'm intrigued," was Lucius' reply.

"Well we need someone in office who isn't going to lead the Auror's to their slaughter. I was going to pick Madame Bones but I don't believe that she will be sympathetic to all of our causes." Harry paused to make sure that everyone was listening. "You are the best choice, you're already political and you know how the Ministry should be run. If I can get the Wizengamot to call in a vote of no confidence, would you run for the position?"

"If it's possible, then yes, I will run. It's about time that the Ministry was cleared out. There are so many Voldemort supporters within the Ministry that I am surprised he hasn't taken it over yet." Lucius replied. The boy never ceased to amaze him.

"Good, I still want Madame Bones to have a high position. Preferably higher then what she has, she will be able to help bring about a lot of change. I'm afraid that it will take a lot of convincing on our parts to have her agree to the sequestration of Dumbledore from Hogwarts. This school is a farce with that man as the Headmaster," said Harry.

"Alright, what if I make Madame Bones the Undersecretary if I am voted in as the Minister? We will need to come up with a good campaign if I am to be voted into office." Lucius said.

"That's where everyone else comes in. Draco, do you think that you and the guys can come up with a good campaign for your father?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Sure, we'll get started on it tonight." Draco said after he got affirmative nods from the other three.

"Fred, George. I want you two to make some very intriguing signs that will attract the attention of the public. I want everyone, including Voldy and his little Death Munchers, to know that Lucius doesn't support the Dark side of this ongoing battle." Harry asked the two pranksters.

"Sure thing mate, we'll start on them when we return to the shop." Fred replied whilst his brother nodded his head.

"Remy, I have a really important job for you. I need you to seek out any Werewolf that does not want to side with Voldemort, there are plenty of rooms at the Manor to house them. If there are more then the Manor can take, then send me a letter and I will send you a key to another of my homes that they can reside in." Harry asked his godfather.

"What exactly do you want with them?" Remus asked.

"Well, after the Ministry is cleared out there are going to be a lot of vacant jobs. I believe that they will be best suited for the positions. I want this all too happen by the end of December. If we can pull this off without Dumbledore knowing, then we can progress without interruption." Harry explained.

"Alright, cub, I'll head out on Monday in search of the Werewolves that I know of. They can probably help in finding others." Remus said as he smiled at Harry.

"Great, let's put these plans into action."

(**A/N: **I was going to be mean and leave it there but then I decided to add in the results of the Potion that Harry and Severus created.)

They all agreed and then they all left to their homes or rooms. Harry walked with Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theo. After a detour to the kitchens to get a snack Harry said goodbye to his friends before he knocked on the door of Severus' quarters. He only had to wait a minute before the door was opened and he was ushered in, it seemed that Severus was anxious to find out if the Potion worked just as much as he did.

Without talking, the pair went straight to the Potions Lab. Harry picked up a vial of the potion and then took the vial of blood from out of his pocket. He then took his leather jacket off and hung it on a hook by the door, then he walked over to one of the work benches where he had a Muggle Microscope set up. This would enable him to actually see the results as they happened on a microscopic level.

Harry pulled a sterilised slide out of a box full of them, he placed it on the table and picked up a small eye dropper. He got some of Remus' blood and put it onto the slide, he then picked up another eye dropper and used it to take out some of the potion from the vial it was in. Harry slid the slide under the microscope and looked into it, he was able to see the microscopic organism that created a Werewolf. Harry then adjusted the view then looked through it again as he mixed the potion with the blood. The reaction was slow at first but then he was able to see the real effects, the Potion was eating away at the Werewolf virus. The Potion worked, they had found a cure.

"This is excellent, it works, the potion works." Harry practically yelled as he looked at Severus.

"Really? How does it work?" Severus asked the excited teen.

"The Potion eats away at the microscopic organism that is transferred when a Werewolf is created. It literally undoes the virus, it cleans the blood to the point of it being pure." Harry as he pushed Severus in front of the Microscope so that he could see what it does.

"Can you see it?" Harry asked after he made up a new slide for Severus to examine.

"This is fantastic, every Werewolf that doesn't want to be one, now has a chance at a normal ridicule free life. They can jobs, have families. Imagine the look on Remus' face when you give him the cure?" Severus said once he finished viewing the workings of the potion.

"I know, now all we have to do is give a goblet of this potion to Remus and he'll be cured. The only part of the Werewolf that he has to put up with is the heightened senses, not only that but he will have the Animagus form of a wolf. So will all the others that take the potion." Harry said as he poured some of the potion into a goblet.

Harry didn't want to wait, he wanted to get the potion to Remus as soon as possible. Once he filled the goblet, Harry grabbed his jacket from the hook and put it back on. He walked back over to the bench and picked up the full goblet, he then walked to the door before turning around to look at Severus.

"I'll be back, I want to take this to Remus now. If he takes the potion now, then he can use that as a way to prove to the Werewolves he finds that we mean what we say."

"Alright, I'll bottle the rest of the potion and discard the rest of Remus' blood. Use my Floo to get to he Manor, when you are finished come back here. There is something I need to tell you." Severus replied.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Harry said before he left the room and headed towards the fireplace in the living room. He grabbed a fist full of Floo Powder before stepping into the fireplace and calling out his destination.

When Harry arrived at his destination, he mentally thanked Severus for casting a charm on the goblet so that nothing could spill out of it. He has never been able to land properly after flooing and one of his friends, namely Draco, always found his landings funny. The same could be said for Portkey's.

Once he stood from the floor in his antechamber, Harry dusted the soot from his clothing. He then walked through the door and headed to the living room, hoping to Remus and Lucius there and not in a position he really didn't want to see. Thankfully when he arrived at the doorway he saw Lucius sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet whilst and exhausted Remus slept with his head in his mate's lap. Harry smiled at the picture that the two made.

"Luc!" Harry quietly called out.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Lucius asked as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Can you wake Remy up? I need to talk to the both of you." Harry asked as he walked further into the room.

"Of course," Lucius replied and then he proceeded to wake his mate up.

"Harry, didn't we just see you an hour ago?" Remus asked tiredly as he sat up on the couch.

Harry just smiled as he made his way to the other couch in front of the fireplace. He placed the goblet on the table in front of him then looked up at the two older men.

"Remy, remember how I asked you for a sample of your blood earlier?" Harry started.

"Yes, you said you were making a potion. Have you come to tell me what this potion is?"

"Yes, I have. First I want you to sit on the couch by yourself, Luc can you move over here?" Harry said with a smile.

The two men did as asked and then turned to look at Harry with confusion evident in their eyes. They were also curious as to where all this secrecy was leading.

"Now, Remus I want you to drink every last bit of this potion before I tell you what it is. Do you trust me?" Harry asked as he handed the goblet to Remus. Remus took the goblet and drank every last drop, gagging at the fowl taste.

"Okay, so what did you give him Harry?" Lucius asked.

"Hang on, lie down on the couch Rem. Or otherwise you might fall down." Harry said with a laugh.

When Remus lay down, Harry explained to them what the potion was. "Draco first started helping me with that potion during the summer but we had difficulties in finding a few key ingredients. Salazar Slytherin first started on the potion when he was my age, he invented it to help a friend of his but he was unable to complete it. Since school started, Sev has been helping me with it and only a week ago we were able to complete it."

"Okay, we're with you so far." Lucius said as he started to notice the sweat covering Remus' face.

"Anyway, I wanted Remus' blood to see if the potion actually worked like it is meant to. We didn't want to test it on a human specimen, the blood was the easiest. Now, the reason Remus is sweating so much is because the potion is working its way into his blood stream. I imagine it hurts a bit?" Harry continued.

"Just tell us what the potion is for." Lucius demanded when Remus let out a pained gasp.

"The potion is a cure for Lycanthropy, once the potion has completely worked its way into Remy's blood stream it will kill the virus and make Remus just a normal human." Harry told them.

Harry just sat back and laughed at the stunned looks on both men's faces. The look of hope in Remus' eyes tugged at his heartstrings.

"Are you serious Harry?" Remus asked wondrously.

"I'm very serious Remus. In exactly half an hour, you will cease to be a Werewolf. No more transformations, no more pain. The only thing that will be left of the Werewolf will be the heightened senses. Oh, and you'll gain the Animagus form of a wolf as well." Harry told him.

Harry had never seen both men so happy before. Knowing that he was the reason for that happiness, Harry felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Remus could now live a normal life and won't have to worry about anymore prejudice because of being a Werewolf. He could now get a job wherever he wanted and his bond with Lucius would never be looked down upon.

"Wait a minute, what about the bond between Lucius and me? Do we still have that?" Remus asked with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Yes, you still have that. The potion only got rid of the monthly transformations. You and Luc are still mates, nothing can destroy that." Harry reassured him.

Relief flashed across both men's faces and it didn't take long before Lucius was up from his seat and across the room kissing the life out of Remus. Harry decided that now would be a good time to leave, he really didn't want to be around when things got physical.

"Remember, no funny business for another half hour. Let the potion do its job." Harry said as he walked from the room. _'Mission accomplished!'_ Harry thought as he whistled quietly on his way to the Floo. It was time to go and see what Severus wanted.

**A/N:** Yay!! I was finally able to update. I hope you like. What does Severus want to tell Harry? You'll find out in the next chapter. TTFN!!


End file.
